Bebi Goku
by BlackSpiderman 4
Summary: What If Bebi had infected Goku instead of Vegeta? Would things turn out like before or will the Tuffles finally have their revenge? Based on pictures made by Hsvhrt on DeviantArt. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

Bebi Goku

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball. Wish I did then I could make anything I want canon HAHAHA!

-Prologue-

A long time ago there lived a peaceful race of beings known as The Tuffles who with no knowledge of hate or war created a society that humans

would call a utopia. But like every Utopian society it must fall. It started when a rouge starship crash-landed on the planet. The starship contained a

race of beings known as Sayians or Sayjin depending on your tounge. The Tuffles did not know the violent nature of the Sayians and so welcomed

them as equals. For many years the Tuffles and Sayians lived separate from each outer until one day, a Sayian named Vegeta rallied the Sayian tribes

together declared war on the Tuffles seeking to conquer the planet for his own means. A bloody war followed that ended with the extermination of

the Tuffles but not before two ships were launched, one containing the hatred amplification machine known as Hatchiyack and another containing a

creature created from the cells of the Tuffle king known as Bebi. This What If focuses on what if this creature had decided to infect Goku instead of

Vegeta. Will things turn out well for or heroes or will the Tuffles finally have their revenge?


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Bebi Goku

Still don't own Dragonball. Sigh.

Note: this story follows the canon story up till the point were Bebi is expelled from Trunk's body.

-Chapter 1-

Thanks to Trunks powering up to Super Sayian, Bebi was forced to leave Trunk's body. As soon as he landed on the floor Bebi quickly reformed and

sprinted off down through the Hospital. "You won't get away Bebi!" said Goku as he quickly gave chase. "Grandpa, wait up!" shouted Pan. "No I

won't let him take over anyone else not while I'm around!" Trunks went to go aid Goku but quickly fainted from the strain of expelling Bebi. Pan

quickly ran over Trunks and began to carry him over to the nearest wall. "Please be careful grandpa..." Wispeared Pan. "Come back here Bebi!"

shouted Goku." "Sorry, but I have a ship to catch!" said Bebi as he sprinted towards the landing zone were the ships were parked. Taking the

nearest ship he entered and prepared to take off. "Oh no you don't Bebi!" said Goku as he launched himself into the air and landed on the ramp

just as Bebi took off. "You sure are persistent Sayian." said Bebi. "One of my many talents, now I'll give you one chance to surrender and give up!"

"I have a better idea... Solar Flare!" A bright, intense light enveloped Goku as Bebi, seeing a small cut on Goku's forearm instantly transformed into

a liquid and flowed into the cut, healing as he went in. "He's too strong to take control of right now, I'll just hide myself in his body until I'm strong

enough to take full control of him. Hehehe, soon you shall become a puppet in my master plan." As the light faded Goku looked around and saw

that Bebi was no where to be seen. "He's gone! He must have slipped away in the confusion." Just as Goku set the ship down, Pan and Trunks ran

up to him. "Grandpa, are you okay? Did you teach that no good Bebi a lesson?" "No, he used a solar fare and got away." Goku said. "Darn! If only I

had recovered quicker I could have helped." Said Trunks as head dropped in shame. "It's okay Trunks, there was nothing you could do." said Goku.

"Now let's get back to our ship and get back to looking for the Black Star Balls." said Pan. And with that they set off again to continue their journey,

if only they knew what transpired shortly before they had arrived...

R&R Please!


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome Back Goku!

Bebi Goku

Once upon a time there was a boy who didn't and will never own Dragonball. The End!

-Chapter 2-

T-Minus 1 Week before Earth Explodes

After many wacky and crazy adventures Goku and his companions have gathered all 7 Black Star Dragonballs and were currently entering Earth's

Atmosphere. "Boy I can't wait to get back to Earth, I was starting to miss everyone!" Goku said with enthusiasm. "Yah, it'll be great to see

everyone again, but I'm not looking forward to running Capsule Corp. again." Trunks said with a sigh. "Plus now grandpa we can wish you back to

your normal age with our Dragonballs!" "Yah your right! I Can't wait!"

-Later at Capsule Corp-

As the ship landed in the backyard, everyone was there to meet the saviors of the world once again, Vegeta, Bulma, Goten, Majin Buu, even

Yamcha showed up to welcome them home. "Hey everyone, we're back!" Goku said as we walked out of the ship. "GOKU!" Came a voice that Goku

could never forget: "Chi-Chi!" Chi-Chi ran up and hugged her husband. "Goku, I was worried sick about you!" Chi-Chi choked out between sobs.

"It's alright, I'm back and I don't plan on leaving!" "Dad, nice to see you back! Did you take good care of Pan for me because Videl would kill me if

she didn't come back!" Gohan said as he walked up and hugged his pint-sized Father. "So you've come back Kakarot." Vegeta said as he leaned off

the wall he was using as he uncrossed his arms. "I'm looking forward to seeing what you've learned while you were away." Vegeta said. "Same

here Vegeta but first I've got to wish myself back to my normal age first!" As soon as he said that Mr. Popo and Dende walked up to Goku. "Have

you retrieved the Black Star Balls?" Dende said. "Sure have!" Goku said as tossed a sack containing the balls to Dende. "Thank you. Mr. Popo take

these back to the look out were they can never be used again." Dende said. "Yes Dende." Popo said. "Hey have you gathered the Dragonballs so

we can summon Shenron?" Goku asked. "Of course we did dad!" Goten said. Everyone then proceded to the front yard where the dragonballs

were assembled.

No action in this chap, but this was just to get things set up for later.

As always, R&R Please!


	4. Chapter 3: Celebrations And Plans

Author's Note: _Good news everyone! This story's not dead! After a VERY long absence on this story I am continuing it. Part of the reason I haven't worked on this is because I had typed Chapter 3 but my computer crashed and lost all my files and THEN to make matters worse, I got on a Kingdom Hearts kick and forgot this story but thanks to all your lovely reviews, it inspired me to continue! THANK YOU! Here's your reward for being so patient!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Dragonball, never will. If I did I would be making DBAF by now!_

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Bebi Goku

Chapter 3

The gang gathered around the front yard of Capsule Corp with Goku in the center of the circle. "Dad, why don't

you do the honors?" Gohan suggested. Goku nodded his head. "All right, here we go!" He stretched his hands in

front of him: "ARISE SHENRON!" Goku shouted. The 7 balls began to glow bright golden and became enveloped in

a bright blinding light as the sky turned dark. Then the orb of light exploded as a long light snaked it's way into

the sky before fading into the familiar form of the eternal dragon Shenron.

"I am the eternal dragon. Speak your wishes." Shenron said in a low gravelly voice. Gohan spoke up: "Our first

wish is for the one named Goku to be returned to his proper age!" Shenron growled as he spoke: "This wish will

not be easy to fill. For the one named Goku has been affected by power of the Black Star Dragonballs and the

residual magic within him may interfere with my powers but it shall be done." His eyes glowed red and soon Goku

was enveloped in a ball of light as everyone waited with baited breath except Vegeta who merely crossed his

arms and waited.

After several minutes the ball of light faded and in it's place stood a fully grown Goku much to everyone's relief.

"Your wish has been granted. Now name your second wish." Shenron said. Goku spoke: "Yeah, I would like a new

pair of clothes as the ones I was wearing kinda shrunk! Hahaha." Everyone within earshoot dropped down to the

ground and held their sides with laughter once again except Vegeta who mumbled something about being as

much of a clown as ever. " Granted." Shenron spoke. Soon Goku's clothes grew to match his new size and height

just as everyone recovered from their giggle attack. "Now, what is your third wish?" Shenron said. "Actually, we

don't need anything else! See ya!" Goku spoke. "Very well, Farewell." Shenron said as his body disappeared and

the dragonballs rose into the air and scattered across the globe.

The sky lit up and returned to it's normal sky blue color as everyone celebrated the fact that their hero was back

to normal and that life could go back to the way it was before the black star balls came in. But as everyone

headed up to Mt. Paozu to Goku's house to celebrate their hero's return to normal, the return of the black star

balls, the aversion of Earth's destruction and Goku and Vegeta's rematch a hidden hitchhiker giggled with

maniacal glee. "The fools! Now that's Goku's body has returned to his adult state, his body has now become

vulnerable to my control! But I'm still not strong enough to take full control of him but I can take control for a short

period of time and I think I'll give them a little sneak preview of what's to come!" Bebi laughed to himself for he

already knew who he had in mind to test the extent of his control and powers...

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

_It seems Bebi has plans in store for our heroes and especially for a certain Sayian prince, can our heroes stop what he has planned and does Goku fit into all this? Find next time!_

Read and Review please! I hope this chapter made up for my long absence on this story!


	5. Chapter 4: Taste Of Things To Come

_I don't feel I need to explain again but what ever._

_I don't own Dragonball, if I did AF would be made and airing in the states by now._

Last time on Dragon Ball GT...

Goku, Pan, and Trunks have returned from their intergalactic adventures to find the 7 Black Star Dragonballs and have been welcomed back as heroes. Earth's Dragonballs have been gathered and used to restore Goku to his proper age and all have gone to Mt. Paozu to celebrate a job well done and our heroes return. However, the Tuffle parasite Baby has come back with them and plans to test his new body on the prince of all sayians...

Bebi Goku

Chapter 4: Of Things To Come

The sun had begun to set as our gang of heroes had reached Goku's home. Goten was not in attendance due to him currently being on a date despite Chi-Chi's decision that he stay

for the party, so Goku brought him time to get away and was rewarded with a lump to his head by her frying pan of doom once she found out. Before long everybody was enjoying

themselves barbequing dinosuar tails and various others as Bulma had brought some food from Capsule Corp. as she knew with Goku and Vegeta around it was going to disappear

fast no matter what they caught. It was late night when Piccolo decided to stop by. Gohan as always noticed whenever he showed. "Hey Piccolo! Glad you could make it! Come on get

some food before Vegeta and Goku get to it!" Gohan said happily. Piccolo smiled knowing that even after his adventure to get the black star balls back he was still the same old Goku

he knew. "Nah, just wanted to make sure everything was okay as I felt something was different about Goku but looks like I was wrong this time." Piccolo said. "Alright, nice to see

you again. You should come by more often I'm sure Videl won't mind and Pan loves to see you." Gohan said as he ruffled the back of his hair. "Thanks Gohan, I'll keep that in mind."

Piccolo said as he flew off towards Kami's Lookout. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta had decided after their stomachs were satisfied to finally have their rematch infront of the house

where everyone could see. "Alright Kakarot, let's see what your learned." Vegeta said and he prepared himself for battle. "Okay Vegeta, no holding back!" Goku said as they charged

at each other with Vegeta attacking Goku with a flurry of punches to Goku's stomach with Goku blocking it by crossing his arms over his stomach. Switching tactics Vegeta used his

foot to slam into Goku's temple sending him flying but managing to regain control Goku used his ki to stop his spin mid-air before turning Super Sayian and charging at Vegeta who

turned Super Sayian as well flying towards Goku causing both to collide in midair with their hands locked in each others as they used their knees to kick each other before breaking

apart and landing on the ground. "Had enough Kakarot?" Vegeta said his sayain blood now running hot. "Just getting started." Goku said a smirk appearing over his face. "Now's my

chance!" Baby said as he extended his control over Goku's body. "Ah! What's happening?" Goku said as he grasped his head in pain. His knees buckled from under him as he fell to

the ground all while he screamed in pain. Everyone looked on dumbstruck as to what was happening, even Vegeta was at a loss of what to do as he stared on. Goku was sweating

as his head continued to ache as if it was on fire. "AHHHHHHHH!" He shouted as his power began to spike out of control. "Try to fight back all you'd like Sayian but it will do you no

good as I'm running the show now!" Baby cackled gleefully for it wouldn't be long now as he felt Goku's mind repress itself as his took over. Soon Goku's body stopped flailing and

remained motionless for a minute. Then Goku picked himself up off the ground and stood up with head arched towards the ground. Vegeta was the first to speak, "Kakarot, are you

done having your tantrum so we can get back to our match?" Goku laughed, a very dark high-pitched laugh. "As you wish Sayian." Vegeta was taken aback at that. "Have you

forgotten who I am?" Goku laughed again. "No you filthy sayian, I haven't forgotten who you are. You are the son of King Vegeta who caused the mass extinction of my people! The

one you call Goku isn't here anymore, you are addressing the ultimate creation of the Tuffles who used the cells of the last Tuffle king to create me. I am Baby." As he finished Goku's

hair turned white as snow and gained red lines stretching from the top of his head to his eyebrows and one reaching from the bottom of his lip to his chin. Red cross hairs appeared in

eyes with his pupils at the center. Trunks was flabbergasted. "Baby! How did you get inside of Goku?" Goku now known as Baby snickered. "Remember in the hospital when I was

forcibly ejected from your body and Goku here decided to give chase? Well, as I was about to take off Goku jumped in and noticing a cut on his forearm I took the opportunity and

used a solar flare to enter his body through it where I waited patiently for Goku to return to his proper age and now that he has, I now have control over him so don't bother trying to

reach him." Vegeta was furious for not only was their match interrupted but the Tuffles had managed once again to butt into his life once more. "Why won't you just die? Your race is

no longer and ours is no longer, what do you have to gain by taking over Kakarot?" Vegeta shouted. Baby laughed at this, "What I have to gain? The satisfaction of knowing that the

so called "Great" Vegeta will be done in by one of his own and the Tuffles will finally have their revenge after so many years! Muhahahaha!" Baby laughed. "Now...who wants to try

me? I need a good warm-up so I can get used to this new body." he said as he rotated his left arm in a clockwise direction. "I'll take you on parasite!" Vegeta proudly claimed. "So,

the sayian prince wants to go first? Very well, entertain me!" Baby immediately telaported behind Vegeta and swiftly knocked him across the ground face first into the dirt. Vegeta

hopped up and charged at Baby firing ki blasts non-stop until Baby could no longer be seen. "Is that all the great Baby had to offer me?" Vegeta said as he smirked. Baby rushed out

of the cloud slamming into Vegeta as he proceeded to pound on Vegeta using his fists to hit him in the stomach area which ended by throwing him into Goku's house causing it to

collapse on itself. Baby laughed. "Is that all? I'm just getting started!" Vegeta powered up and blew the the fallen debris away. He knew all too well that Goku was far too powerful

but he had to buy some time for the others to get away so he could go all out. "Trunks, get the others away from here! I'll meet up with you later!" Vegeta said. "Not so fast! No

one's leaving unless I say so!" Baby shot a ball of energy that as it hit the ground enveloped the entire area in a force field making sure no one left and no one could get in.

"Muhahahaha! Now that we have a captive audience let us continue our fight!" Vegeta was going to have to be careful as to make sure no one got hurt. He powered up his ki again.

"Gallic Gun!" he shouted as he fired. "So that how you want to play it huh? Let's take a trip down memory lane!" Baby said as he cupped his hand together. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" As he

fired and the two beams clashed together with nether one budging an inch. Vegeta kept using more of his power to overpower Baby's and as he was about to Baby decided to pull

out a trick he had been saving. "Oh what will I do? I know! HAAAAAAAAA!" Baby decided to transform into a Super Sayian giving him a massive increase in power and began to

effortlessly overpower Vegeta as he was enveloped by the beam. As it faded it left Vegeta bloody, brused and out of power. "Used up all your energy have you? Too bad, as I have

plenty to spare!" As he was about to finish him off Baby began to gasp in pain as Goku's mind was fighting back for control. "No, not now! I'll have to finish this later. In the

meantime..." He shrunk the energy field around them to where it contained Bulma, Bra, Trunks, and the others. "I'll be taking your friends and family with me!" Baby rose into the air

and telaported away taking his prisoners with him leaving Vegeta to reflect on just how dangerous the situation had just become...

_**What does Vegeta plan to do now? With Goku under Baby's control and his friends and family prisoners to the monster and seeing how easily he was overpowered does he have any chance of saving his loved ones? What does Baby plan to do with them?**_

**_Find out next time on Dragon Ball GT!_**

_**And here ends another chapter of Bebi Goku! I hope I kept everyone in character. Tell me if you enjoyed the way Baby introduced himself and how I portrayed him. Overall, tell me if you like it or not! It's what feeds me! Free cookies to people who review!**_

_**Until next time, later! **_


	6. Chapter 5: Tuffles Reborn

_Second verse same as the first, I don't own Dragonball. If I did Gohan would have been the hero of the Buu saga._

Legend:

Baby – Nomal

_Baby –_ Thinking

**Baby – **Ki Attack

_Baby –_ Goku's mind talking

Last Time on Dragon Ball GT...

Goku had breen restored to his proper age by Earth's Dragonballs and everyone had gone to his house to celebrate. However during Goku and Vegeta's rematch Baby took the opportunity and seized control of Goku's body. After the shock had worn off Vegeta decided to attack Baby who effortlessly defeated Vegeta and just as Baby was about to finish him off Goku's mind began to fight back Baby's control causing him to cut the fight short and took all of Vegeta's family and friends with him leaving Vegeta alone...

Bebi Goku

Chapter 5: Tuffles Reborn

It was clear starry night as most of the world had begun to sleep after going through their daily lives. In the demolished remains of Goku's House lay a bloody and bruised Vegeta with no energy to call on so he asked the one person who could help him...

"_Dende! Can you hear me? Kakarot is being controlled by a parasite known as Baby, the last of the Tuffles's experments to get revenge on the Sayians. I'm too beaten up to move can you come heal me?" _Vegeta waited for a reply and it wasn't long before he got one. _"I'll be there in a second, Piccolo's going to take me to where you are." _Vegeta grunted. _"Hurry before I fall asleep from boredom."_

Meanwhile, in a cave not far from where Vegeta was Baby continued his fit of pain and fight for control. _" Baby! How DARE you kidnap my family and friends! I'm going to expel you much like Trunks did before!" _"That's what you think Sayian. I've grown much stronger since our encounter in the hospital and I had planed to use Vegeta's body but your body is so much stronger and better than Vegeta's could ever hope to be! Now, stay down!" Baby began to mentally repress Goku's mind and isolate it from his own and not long after felt Goku's mind fade away leaving him with his thoughts once more.

"Now that that's done, who's first? He turned to face his captives. "Don't worry, soon you all will be reborn as members of the Tuffle people and together we will turn this entire planet into Tuffles. Muhahahaha!" Gohan was the first to speak. "We'll never join you and your twisted crusade! Vegeta will beat you and free my father from your control!" Baby snickered at that. "Well, a feisty one aren't you? Looks like we have our first volunteer!" Baby opened the bubble just enough to for Gohan to slip out who proceeded to make a run for the exit only to be blocked by Baby who grabbed him by his collar and lifted him into the air. "Dad, I know your still in there somewhere, fight his control I know you can do it!" Gohan pleaded to his once father. "I told you before, he can't hear you!" Baby said as he proceeded to cut his arm and a trail of blood began to drip along his arm. Baby then cut his own arm and sent a small part of him into the cut he just made on Gohan's arm who began to fail around uncontrollably. "What I just did is send a small part of me into you which once it reaches your brain will turn into an egg which will then root itself there causing you to become my complete servant. Muhahahaha!" He dropped Gohan on the ground and turned to Trunks.

"I also implanted an egg inside of you as well which should take effect...now." Trunk's eyes became glazed over as the egg in his brain took effect. "I will do whatever you command Lord Baby." He said. "Excellent! Soon this entire planet will be Tuffles!" Gohan rose up with the same glazed expression as Trunks. "Yes, and it will be most glorious Lord Baby! We will wipe out all that remains of those fility sayians and the Tuffles shall regin supreme once more!" Gohan said. "Yes, very true, now once you've all been turned you will return to your normal places and say that you managed to get away and could not find me." Baby then began to turn the rest of his captives...

The stars reached their peak when Dende and Piccolo arrived to where Vegeta was. After Dende healed him Piccolo asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "So what's the plan Vegeta?" Vegeta smirked at that. "It's quite simple, we just need to find out where he's hiding his little parasite tail and kick it." Piccolo interjected, "As much as I'd like to agree with your plan your forgetting the fact that he's in Goku's body. Any damage we do to him would just end up hurting Goku while he remains undamaged. We need to find a way to drive him out of Goku."

Vegeta smiled. "We just have to render Kakarot's body useless to him. We'll have to beat him till ether his body won't respond or Kakarot's mind breaks free of his control." Piccolo also smiled. "Same old Vegeta, beat it until it can't move. Alright, Dende can you sense his location?" Dende's head dropped. "I'm sorry, but I can't feel his energy anywhere, he must be supressing it." He said with tone of defeat in his voice. "Damn, I guess there's nothing we can do now. I'm heading back to Capsule Corp to get some rest. You can come along too Namek if you want." Piccolo nodded. "Sounds like a plan,, just incase this Baby character comes back to finish the job. I'll be waiting in the Garden area if you need me. Dende, Go back to the lookout, you'll be safe there." Dende nodded and telaported away as Vegeta and Piccolo headed towards Caspusle Corp unaware that Baby had planned a surprise for the two of them there...

**What surprise does Baby have planned for Vegeta and Piccolo? With Baby's plan in motion, does Vegeta have what it takes to defeat Baby and his family and friends now turned enemies? What is Baby's overall plan?**

**Find out next time on Dragon Ball GT... **

_And here ends another chapter of Bebi Goku. Hope your enjoying it so far and there's __more to come! Two chapters in two day? I'm on a roll! Thanks thedarkpokemaster for reviewing! It really helps. Cookie for you! _

_Remember, read and review please!_

_Until next time, later!_

_P.S. Here a link to what Goku looks like right now: .com/art/Baby-Goku-First-Form-201650543  
_


	7. Chapter 6: A Suprise Encounter

_Here we are again and wow! 23 Reviews? Thank you SO MUCH. It really makes writing this so much easier when I have encouragement._

_I'd like to thank Don 77, Kevinrock8899, Ryan 9901, and Rose Contestshipping fan88 for reviewing. As for Pan being a Tuffle? You'll find out soon...Bwhahahaha! I'm so evil!_

_I don't own Dragonball. Nuff said._

* * *

Last time on Dragonball GT...

Vegeta had been severely wounded in the fight with Goku now turned Baby and had Dende and Piccolo come heal him while Baby addressed his captives about them being the new Tuffle people with Trunks and Gohan being the first to succumb to Baby's eggs.

Vegeta and Piccolo now head towards Capsule Corp to regroup and plan unaware that Baby has planned a trap for them...

Bebi Goku

Chapter 7: A Surprise Encounter

Piccolo and Vegeta arrived in front of the darkened building of Capsule Crop. Looking around to make sure Baby wasn't waiting for them they proceeded through the front door with Vegeta heading towards his and Bulma's bedroom to catch some shut eye while Piccolo proceeded to the gardens to meditate. As Vegeta was passing the kitchen he noticed that the light was on and decided to investigate shocked that in the kitchen was none other than Goten making some late-night breakfast. "Hey Vegeta! Sorry to bust in but my house appears to be in shambles so I decided to stay over here until it got rebuilt figuring Bulma wouldn't mind. Hahaha..." Goten said as he ran a hand through his black spiky hair.

Vegeta was to say the least, furious. "Goten! You don't seem to understand what has just happened!" He shouted. "I'm afraid I don't seeing as you just keep yelling at me instead of talking like a normal person." Vegeta then came to the obvious conclusion that Goten had no idea what had proceeded mere minutes earlier and calmed down. "Look Goten, Kakarot has been taken over by a Tuffle parasite named Baby who is now controlling him and he has kidnapped both your family and mine. Me and the Namek don't know where they are and have come back here to regroup and plan our next move and YOU MAKING BREAKFAST IS NOT PART OF IT!" He shouted at the end. "Sorry Vegeta. I was just hungry but I can wait. what's the plan?"

Vegeta smiled. "Looks like we're on the same page, we need to drive Baby out of Kakarot's body and the only to do that is if we lure him out." he said as he heard footsteps approaching from behind. "Be on your guard!" Vegeta said as he and Goten prepared themselves for battle but were surprised to find Bulma and Bra running up to hug Vegeta. "Bulma! Bra! How'd you get away?" Bulma looked up her husband. "Baby left to do something and once he was gone me and Bra managed to escape!" Vegeta was relieved. "I'm so glad your alright, but what about the rest?" Bulma and Bra snickered at that. "Why, they're right here." She said as Trunks and Gohan walked up. "Trunks! Gohan!" Goten said, "Your okay!"

Trunks laughed darkly. "Yes, we're fine. But your not!" Trunks fired an energy blast at Goten causing him to duck out of the way. "Trunks are you crazy? We're friends!" Trunks laughed at that. "Friends? How could I ever be friends with a fility sayian like you!" he said as he and Gohan fired another energy blast and charged Goten causing the three to break through the wall into the living room. "Oh Vegeta sweetie, don't think we've forgotten about you!" Bulma said as she and Bra charged at Vegeta firing several energy blasts which he deflected easily.

"Woman! Bra! What the blazes has gotten into you?" he said. "Nothing sweetie, just that we've seen the light and we will free this planet of your filth once and for all for Lord Baby!" Vegeta growled. "Damn that Baby, he's gotten to them too!" Vegeta ran out the back door into the backyard with Bulma and Bra following in pursuit all the while Baby watched from above. "That's right my loyal followers, eradicate the sayians! Muhahahaha!" _"Damnit! I wish there was something I could do to help! Goten, Vegeta, Piccolo, hang in there I'll try to retake control! HAAAAAAAAA!" _"Yes, obliterate them-ahhhh! Not you again! This body is mine now! Ahhhhhhhh!" Baby's voice then changed to Goku's. "Vegeta! Get Goten out of here! I'll hold him off for as long as I can but you have to act now!" "Vegeta was shocked. "Kakarot, so you ARE still inside there somewhere! Alright Kakarot, but you owe me!" Vegeta then took off to find Goten. "Thanks Vegeta, Your the best."

While this was happening Goten, Trunks, and Gohan crashed through the living room with Goten climbing to his feet first followed by Gohan and Trunks. "Guys you don't have to do this! Fight his control!" Goten pleded to his best friend and older brother. Gohan was the first to respond. "Goten, give up and join us. Serve alongside Lord Baby as we build a new world, free of all sayian influence and live in peace. Would your big brother lie to you?" Trunks spoke next. "Come on Goten, we were friends once and we can be again! If you just join us."

"Never! My best friend and my big brother would never say something like that!" Goten shouted. Gohan chuckled. "Oh naïve Goten, if you won't join us willingly, then I'm afraid me and Trunks are just going to have to force you to!" Gohan, Trunks, and Goten powered up to Super Sayian and proceeded to charge at each other with Goten managing to hold off Gohan and Trunks but it was 2 on 1 and Goten even though he was at full power he had to hold back a considerable amount of it so as to not critically damage Gohan and Trunks but knock them out. "Guys, I'm only doing because I care!" Goten said as he telaported behind them and chopped them behind their neck with his hand causing their body to go limp and fall to the ground. "Wooh! That was close! Another minute and they would have overwhelmed me!" he said. Vegeta appeared in the wall they had created when they collided. "Goten! Come on we have to get out of here! Find the Namek and let's get out of here! He said he was in the Gardens!"

"Alright!" Goten said as he took off towards where Vegeta pointed. Reaching the gardens he found Piccolo currently in a fight with Videl. "Goten! Give me a hand!" Piccolo said as he dodged another punch from Videl. "Just give up Piccolo, you'll make it much easier on yourself!" She said as she tried to kick Piccolo only to have him duck and punch her in the stomach. Goten then appeared behind her and knocked her out. "Good. Now let's meet up with Vegeta and get out of here!" Piccolo said as they took off. Vegeta, Goten, and Piccolo met up in front of Capsule Corp and took a minute to catch their breath.

"My followers! Gather around me!" Baby shouted as Gohan, Trunks, Bulma, Bra, and Videl began to form a ring around Baby. "Look's like Baby has gotten control back." Vegeta said as he watched. "My followers, Use your collective hatred of the sayians and send it to me!" They began to move around Baby and with each turn getting faster and faster as a dark mist erupted from their bodies which transferred to Baby. "His power skyrocketing if it continues like this, we won't stand a chance!" Goten said. Vegeta was awestruck. _"How could he be gaining this much power? He's even stronger than Super Buu was when he absorbed Gohan!" _He thought. Soon Goku's shirt tore as his body gained 2 long red rectangles on hischest, one on the left, one on the right. The red line on his chin disappeared and his eyes turned completely blue and the red lines on his eyebrows gained two short red rectangles above his left and right eyes. A yellow half vest sprouted from his back and two yellow rods appeared from it. Soon his transformation complete and his ring of followers dispersed. "Step aside! I will deal with these pests myself!" He said as he cracked his knuckles.

_**Baby has powered up to an incredible new form! Do Vegeta, Piccolo, and Goten stand a chance against this newly powered up form of Baby or will they fall to his might?**_

_**Find out next time on Dragon Ball GT. **_

_Woo! I think this is my longest chapter yet! I'm SO glad your enjoying this fic! I never __thought it would get so many positive reviews! Thank you! Keep on reviewing because there's more to come!_

_Until next time, Later!_


	8. Chapter 7: Hope Crushed

_I'm back again with another chapter!In this one your going to get the answer to weather Pan is a Tuffle or not! So without further ado, here we go!_

* * *

_Don't own Dragonball so no suey me! _

Last time on Dragonball GT...

Vegeta and Piccolo had returned to Capsule Corp to come up with a plan to drive Baby out of Goku's body where Vegeta met up with Goten but not long after Baby and his newly turned followers began their attack against our heroes with Vegeta fighting his wife Bulma and his Daughter Bra while at the same time Goten fought his best friend Trunks and his older brother Gohan. Goku managed to briefly regain control of his body and asked Vegeta to get Goten to safety and held off Baby while he, Goten, and Piccolo regrouped. But it was not to last as Baby took back control and used the eggs inside of their friends and family to undergo a transformation...

Bebi Goku

Chapter 7: Hope Crushed

"Muhahahaha! This power feels so good and I'm just DIYING to use it!" Baby said as he descended to the ground. "Damn it! He's as powerful as a Super Sayian 3!" Vegeta said. As he touched the ground Baby uncrossed his arms. "So, are you ready for a repeat of last time?" he said as a twisted grin appeared on his face. Vegeta responded by turning into a Super Sayian and unleashing a flurry of punchs and kicks at Baby who effortlessly leaned left and right dodging his attacks. Seeing as that wasn't working he proceeded to fire energy blast after energy blast at him who merely batted away the blasts as if they were nothing. Baby chuckled. "Is that all you've got? Too bad, I was hoping for more of a challenge. But I guess I'll have to compensate by beating your fility sayian face into the ground and breaking every bone in your body!"

Baby disappeared only to appear behind Vegeta and kneed him in the stomach causing him to cough up spit before Baby elbowed him in the back and kicking him across the yard. Vegeta struggled to get up but it felt like he'd had been hit by at least 500 Friezas as he began to hack up blood. Pooling his strength together Vegeta picked himself up and fired a Big Bang Attack at Baby only to have it stopped by him and thrown up into the atmosphere before exploding. "This is so much fun seeing you struggle to fight me I'm simply tingling all over!" Baby then pushed his ki outwards like a cannon and slamming into Vegeta multiple times each feeling like a punch from Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu combined. Feeling his legs give out from under him Vegeta fell onto the ground.

"All worn out are we already? I must not know my own strength in this form! Oh well, it's time you left this world forever!" Baby cupped his hands together. "Ka-Meee-Haaa-Meee-" he chanted. _"I'm sorry Bulma, Bra, Trunks, and even you Kakarot, I couldn't stop him..." _Vegeta thought as Baby was about to fire. "HAAAAAA!" Baby shouted as the blast headed towards Vegeta and just as it was about to engulf him it was delected at the last possible second and sent flying away. Baby was to say the least, shocked. "Who did that? Who would DARE deny me my glorious victory?" A voice then cut through.

"You may have my grandpa's body but that won't stop me from taking you down!" it said as a figure appeared in the darkness before revealing itself to be none other than Pan accompanied by Majin Buu. "Buu, can you heal Vegeta?" Pan asked. "Sure can! Me Buu help any way Buu can!" as he flew over to Vegeta and proceeded to heal him. Soon the bruises Vegeta has sustained during his short fight with Baby disappeared. Vegeta stood up completely revitalized. "Thanks Buu, now you take Pan along with Goten and Piccolo and get out of here while you can." Vegeta stated. "Sure, but Buu want to know what you plan to do." Buu asked. Vegeta chuckled. "He's strong I'll admit but but his power is unfocused as he lacks the discipline Kakarot and I have. He puts to much power into his attacks and he'll tire himself out. Now go!" Buu then proceeded to turn Goten, Piccolo, and Pan into chocolate and ate them. Before flying off. (AN: He didn't kill them but transferred them into one of those pods inside his head.)

"Now that we're alone, I can go all out. HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta then powered up to Super Sayian 2 and charged at Baby who tried to fire an energy blast only to have Vegeta telaport behind him and elbow Baby in the back causing him to go flying across the yard. Baby picked himself up off the ground and wiped blood from his chin. "That hurt. THAT HURT!" Baby charged at Vegeta and began a flurry of punches at Vegeta each landing their target as Vegeta and Baby began to exchange punches while flying away to the fields outside of town. They were equal in terms of power as each punch was ether deflected or hit their mark only for the other to land their mark and so on. As they reached the fields Baby began to get the upper hand and systematically began to pummel Vegeta before finishing his combo by blasting Vegeta with a multi ki cannon blast that sent Vegeta crashing through several mountains and skidding along to a halt several yards away. Vegeta stood up as Baby landed in front of him.

"Hah...hah...hah...I must admit you've gained a considerable amount of power since you were healed and even managed to harm me and keep up but while your energy grows weaker, mine grows stronger from the power your friends and family provide me with!" Baby uppercut Vegeta sending him flying a short distance away and as he landed he was forced to revert to normal. "You may be strong but as long as I'm around, you'll never win...SO LONG AS SAYIAN BLOOD FLOWS THROUGH ME!" Vegeta shouted as he cupped his hands together. "**GALLIC GUNNNNN!**" he said as he fired. Baby grinned. "This again? Well, if you so desire a repeat who am I to disagree!" Baby prepared a kamehameha wave attack. "Kaaa-Meeee-Haaaa-Meeee-HAAAAAAAA!" Baby fired his attack as his his and Vegeta's clashed.

Fueled by his pride and love for his family Vegeta powered back up to Super Sayian 2 and pushed his wave further as Baby's was pushed back. "No, I Won't let it end like this! HAAAAAAA!" Baby poured more of his power and like his before began to push Vegeta's beam back. As Baby's power flowed into his attack and pushed Vegeta's back he felt Goku's mind try to fight back once again! "Why won't you just give up? I'm in charge now and once I finish your friend your spirit will be broken and easily delt with!" _"I don't think so Baby. Vegeta will prevail and put a stop to your plans and I WILL take back my body just like I did with Captain Ginyu!" _"Maybe, but unlike him I'm learning to tap into your hidden reserves of power and soon Vegeta will be no more!"

Baby said as his attack overpowered Vegeta's causing him to be enveloped by the attack and as the light faded Vegeta stood bloody and bruised using what power he had left just to stand up. "Muhahahaha! I knew it! Now for the final blow!" Baby said as he raised into the air and held his hands up. "My servants. Lend me your power once again! Focus your hatred and send it to me!" Vegeta watched as streams of pink mist arrived and gathered above where Baby's hands were raised as soon formed a ball black as night large enough to envelop the whole area. "Here we go! REVENGE SPIRT BOMB!" Baby lowered his hands towards Vegeta causing the ball to launch in the chosen direction. Vegeta was powerless as the ball approached it's destination.

"So this is how it ends...Felled by Kakarot's hand while not in control of his own body." The ball arrived where Vegeta was and detonated causing a explosion comparable to 10 nuclear blasts. "Muhahahaahaha! I've done it! I don't sense his energy anywhere! I've finally won! The son of King Vegeta done in by his own! I know you feel it too Goku." _"No...This can't be happening...It's not possible...I've failed...VEGGGGGEEEETTTAAAAA!" _

_Baby has won. With the use of his Revenge Spirit Bomb Baby has in one fell swoop, killed Vegeta, the last hope for the Earth and maybe the universe. Is there anyone left to stop Baby's plans of world domination or is the Earth doomed to fall under Baby's tyrannical control? Find out next time on Dragonball GT._

_And another chapter is cranked out! I'm loving this so far! Is Vegeta dead? Can Baby __Baby be stopped? Why am I asking questions you can't answer? Sorry for the cliffhanger but I promise The next chapter will be up ASAP! In the meantime, Review or else I'll have Baby use his Revenge Spirit Bomb on you!_

_Baby: I will! I'm very trigger happy!_

_Until next time, later!_


	9. Chapter 8: Regrouping And Planning

"_Told ya I'd have this up ASAP! I hate cliffhangers as much as the next guy but the temptation was too much to resist! Anyway, Has become of Vegeta's fate? Is Earth doomed? All this and more will be answered! On with the disclaimer! _

* * *

_Last time I checked I didn't own Dragonball so I doubt that's going to change anytime soon._

Last time on Dragonball GT...

Baby had powered up to an incredible new form by using the collective hatred his eggs implanted in Vegeta's and Goku's families and proceeded to overpower Vegeta effortlessy before the timely intervention of Pan and Majin Buu who healed Vegeta and got Goten and Piccolo away so Vegeta could fight all out against Baby. He matched Baby blow for blow before Baby got the upper hand over powered him with a kamehameha wave. To top it off Baby pulled out a dark version of Goku's Spirit Bomb called the Revenge Spirit Bomb and lanched it Vegeta who was too wounded to fight back before being obliterated by the attack...

Bebi Goku

Chapter 8: Regrouping And Planning

Far away from Earth in the sacred realm of the Kais both Old Kai and Supreme Kai watched the events unfold on Earth from Baby taking control of Goku's body to his fight with SSJ2 Vegeta. "Yes! It looks like Vegeta is going to win!" Old Kai shook his head. "Look closer, Vegeta's losing energy fast while Baby's keeps being replenished. At this rate Vegeta will run of power long before Baby does." Supreme Kai's face turned serious. "Well there must be something I can do!" Old Kai pondered this for a minute. "There may be a way but we have to get Vegeta here to do it. For now all we can do is watch and hope that it doesn't come to that." Back on Earth Buu continued to fly to a remote place in the mountains where Baby wouldn't be able to sense their energy after having picked up Hercule at Pan's request. (A/N: I know he's called Mr. Satan but I grew up with everyone calling him Hercule so that's what I'm sticking with. Sorry.)

However inside Buu's head different opinions were being shared. "This is not fair! I can't let Baby continue to use Grandpa's body like this!" Pan voiced. "Pan, I know you want to help but Baby's power far exceeds yours and your not even a Super Sayian yet. I know it's hard but this is how things are right now. Besides if anyone can beat Baby it's Vegeta!" Goten said trying to comfort Pan. "What Goten says is true, there's nothing you could do that would help. At best you'd only be inadvertently helping Baby because Vegeta would have to divide his focus between protecting you and stopping Baby." Piccolo stated. Hercule remained silent as this was over his head even after the mess with Kid Buu. Back in the realm of the Kais the situation had grown grim.

"Baby's about to finish Vegeta off! I've got to help him!" Supreme Kai stated. Old Kai gave in. "Fine, Hurry and bring him back here before it's too late!" "Yes ancestor." Supreme Kai tanked him and used his instinct transmission to warp to Earth just as the ball was about to hit. "Vegeta! Grab my hand!" He said. "Using what strength he had left he grabed his hand and telaported just as the ball hit. Returning to the land of the Kais Vegeta and Supreme Kai landed with a hard thud on the ground. "Your landings need a lot of work." Vegeta said as he finally passed out from exhaustion. Old Kai noticed the two. "Took you long enough." Supreme Kai sweatdropped at that.

Baby was tickled pink at his victory. "Now that Vegeta's out of the picture time to start converting the entire population into Tuffles. But how? Any ideas Goku?" Goku's mind remained silent reflecting on the loss of one of his best friends sure they had a rocky start but Vegeta had mellowed out over the years and became a friend to Goku even if Vegeta didn't want to admit it and to see him gone and killed by his own hands even though he didn't do it he couldn't help but blame himself for letting Baby take control of his body. "Playing the quiet game are we? Maybe now you'll learn not to underestimate me and my abilites! Muhahahaha!" "Wait! I've got a plan but I'll need Vegeta's wife to help me. As for Goku's wife, I have some royal plans for her..." Baby then flew off to begin his plans.

Buu reached his destination and spat out the cargo he was carrying. Pan was the first to awake. "Buu, where are we?" she said. "Safe!" Buu said as he began to dance happily. Goten, Piccolo, and Hurcule awoke next. "Well, that could have been worse. So Piccolo what's the plan?" Goten said as he rubbed his head. Sudden;y they all felt Vegeta's ki disappear. "No, this can't be..." Goten whispered. Piccolo cut the silence. "It would seem Vegeta couldn't defeat Baby. As for the plan Goten, the only thing we can do right now is keep a low profile and train until our powers can match Baby's." The rest of the group nodded in silent agreement as it was the only option available right now. Vegeta awoke some time later and sat up. "Would someone mind telling me what happened?" he said on edge.

"I saved you and brought you here to keep you from dieing and after we brought you here you passed out." Supreme Kai said. Vegeta pounded his fist on the ground. "Dammit! How am I supposed to beat him?" he said. Supreme Kai approached Vegeta. "That's why we brought you here! So you could gain the the power needed to defeat Baby! But first we need to grow your tail back and train you." Vegeta smiled. "I can handle the tail part but what kind of training?" he asked. Old Kai then decided to talk. "We're going to to teach you how to reach Super Sayian 4!" He said. Vegeta was shocked.

"There's a level beyond a Super Sayian 3?" Old Kai smiled. "Indeed! But the problem is that it requires you to transform into a Great Ape and retain your mind and rational thinking while fusing it's power to your Super Sayian Powers." "That's impossible! No Sayian has ever been able to retain their mind after transforming! Much less fusing the two powers together!" Vegeta said with uncertainty in his voice. Old Kai became serious. "Maybe not but you'll have to if you want to beat Baby and save Earth." he said. Vegeta sighed. "When do we start?"

On Earth it didn't take long for Baby to fool the masses that a new strain of heart virus was loose and before long people were flocking to medical centers to be injected with the vaccine. But little did they know that it was a placebo tainted by Baby by using injecting small pieces of himself into the placebo and not long after people took it came under Baby's control and within weeks every human being on Earth had become a Tuffle. Baby stood atop Capsule Corp with Chi-Chi as his queen. "Lord Baby, you are a genius! I'm so glad I married you." Baby smiled a very Goku-like smile. "I know my love, Sometimes I scare even myself!" Baby pulled Chi-Chi closer to him before sharing an intimate and passionate kiss. "There's just one last detail to take care of." Baby said as took off and sped towards Kami's Lookout...

_There's another one done! I took a suggestion from a review I got during the beginning of this fic to have Chi-Chi as Baby's queen. I hope this chapter met everyone's expectations! As always, review or Chi-Chi and Bulma will hunt you down!_

_Until next time, later!_


	10. Chapter 9: The Calm Before The Storm

"_Alright, this chapter is probability going to be filler BUT! It sets up what will happen in later chapters. Thanks for all the reviews, you are all awesome! _

_WARNING! Pan bashing in this chapter! BUT It serves a purpose I swear! Don't kill me! I love Pan dearly!_

* * *

_Don't own Dragonball, never will._

_Last time on Dragonball GT..._

_Just as all hope was lost Vegeta was saved by the Supreme Kai and taken to the realm of the kais in order to train him to reach a new level of Super Sayian. Meanwhile back on Earth Baby has by fooling the masses converted the entire human population into Tuffles except for Goten, Pan, Piccolo, and Majin Buu who have decided to lay low for the time being and train..._

Bebi Goku

Chapter 9: The Calm Before The Storm

Baby flew towards the lookout and upon landing was greeted by Dende. "Baby! How did you know where this place was?" Baby laughed. "It's quite simple. I accessed the sayian's memories of this place and mapped where to find it. Now that the pleasantries are out of the way I request you hand over the dragonballs to me." "Never! I would never let the dragonballs fall into your tainted hands!" Dende said with a cold tone.

"Hahaha...I figured you'd say that. You heroic types are SO predictable. I suppose you've forced my hand..." Baby then fired a kamehameha wave which the guardian of Earth by the skin of his antennas managed to dodge slamming into the lookout and blowing a fair-sized chunk of it away. "Now...I take it you'll reconsider." Dende stood up. "Never..." he whispered. "Persistent aren't you? That's a nasty cut you've got on your cheek." Baby said as he pointed to the aforementioned spot. "Let me help!" He shouted as a silvery thread shot out of his finger heading for the cut and as Dende tried to block it merely wormed it's way through his makeshift shield and flowed into the cut. Dende screamed in pain as the egg took root.

"Ah. Your screams are like music to my ears." Baby said as he watched the process. After a few minutes Dende's screams faded as his eyes glazed over. "Now, I'll repeat myself. Hand over the dragonballs." Dende nodded. "Yes Lord Baby. As you command." Dende left and entered the part of the lookout that hadn't been blown apart and reached the area that the black star dragonballs were housed. Gathering up the balls he walked out to where Baby waited and bowed. "As you wished Lord Baby." He said. "Now that's what I call service!" Baby laughed as produced a chalice and scooped the balls into it. "Now, is there anything else I should know?" Baby asked.

"Yes Lord Baby, the balls once used are scattered across the galaxy and the planet that the balls were used on will explode in one year's time unless they are returned." Dende said monotonously. "Oh well. Guess I'll have to have something to prevent the balls from scattering as I don't want my people being killed on account of a set of balls." Baby said as he departed the lookout and back to West City.

Back in the mountains Goten, Piccolo, and Pan were training to fight Baby but while Piccolo was sparring, Goten had taken Pan aside. "Pan, you want to save the Earth right?" Goten asked. "Of course Uncle Goten!" Pan said. "Alright Pan now what you need to do is focus on all the bad things that have happened: Vegeta dying, Grandpa's body being stolen, and all our friends and family being enslaved by Baby." Goten said. "How will that help?" Pan asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Well, you know how Grandpa, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, and I can become Super Sayians? Well, the best way to achieve it is through a state of pure hatred or anger and no matter what I'm about to say or do to you, I love you. Understand? Goten said. He was not happy that he was about to abuse his own aunt in order to save the world.

"Okay Uncle Goten. Whatever you say." Pan said and prepared herself for the worst. "Alright...Your a disgrace Pan! I wish Gohan and Videl never had you! It would be so much easier on us if you had never came back, I'm sure Gohan and Videl would have just made another one to replace you or adopt someone! You are weak Pan, now I see why Baby never bothered to infect you because you'd just weigh him down!" Goten slapped Pan across the face. "How does that feel? You couldn't even protect Vegeta!" Goten punched Pan and sent her crashing a short distance away. "You were always the weak link Pan. The third wheel. The mistake that never should have happened." Goten said as he walked up to Pan. Hercule was flabbergasted. "Why is he hurting my granddaughter? LET ME AT HIM!" He shouted as Buu grabbed him in a bear hug. "Goten sorry. He only want to help." Buu said and Hercule calmed down. "I hope you know what your doing Goten..." he whispered.

Pan was crying at the punches and insults that Goten threw at her. She didn't know why Goten would say these hurtful things to her or how it whould help her save the Earth from Baby. "That's not true...I'm not weak...Mom and Dad love me...Grandpa loves me...AND I WON'T LET THEM DOWN AGAIN! HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pan shouted as her pupils disappeared and lighting began to surge around her. The very ground underneath their feet began to quiver at her show of unbridled power.

"That's it Pan! Keep going! Your doing it!" Goten said. "YOUR GOING TO PAY GOTEN FOR WHAT YOU SAID!" Pan shouted as Her hair began to stand up and flare golden and her pupils came back but were watercourse instead of their normal Onyx Black. "I WILL KILL YOU!" She shouted but before she could carry out her promise she fainted from the strain on her body because of the transformation and fell on the ground. Piccolo spoke. "Did she do it?" Goten shook his head. "No, but she came to the very tip of achieving the Super Sayian state. She just needs one more push to tip her over the edge." Piccolo nodded. "Let her rest. You can continue when she recovers."

"Alright Piccolo, I'll be with her if you need me." Goten said as he picked up Pan in his arms and carried her to a makeshift bed and layed her down. "Oh Pan...I'm so sorry for what I had to do to you. I hope you'll forgive me." Goten said as he finally broke down and began to spill tears down the side of his face. Overhearing his sobs, Hurcule entered and pat Goten's shoulder. "It's okay Goten, I'm sure she forgives you. She knows that you didn't mean those things you said. You were only trying to help her." Goten nodded and sniffled. "Thanks Hurcule, that means a lot to me."

Meanwhile far away on the planet of the kais, Vegeta was beginning his training to reach Super Sayian 4. "Now Vegeta, what he have to do first is grow your tail back." Old kai said. "I told you I can handle it." Vegeta grunted. "I know you big buffoon! I mean we need to grow it back quickly! Kibitokai, bring me...THE WHEAL." Vegeta rasied an eyebrow at that. "What?"

"Here it is ancestor!" Kibitokai said he brought what looked like a giant stone wheal with handles on the ends. "Now lean over on the wheal." Old kai instructed. _"This is starting to get VERY awkward..." _Vegeta thought as he did what he said. "Now for the next step. Kibitokai, THE TONGS." Immediately he produced a giant set of silver tongs. "Now what?" he asked. "Vegeta, drop your pants."

"Okay...This is starting to get weird." Vegeta said as he did so exposing the bump where his tail should be. "Now grab the tongs and pull hard." Old kai said as Kibitokai wrapped the tongs around the bump and began to yank. In the span of that moment, Vegeta's screams could be heard throughout the cosmos.

In an alternate timeline where 17 and 18 killed Earth's heroes, Trunks had taken a break from rebuilding a new city. "Ah, time to relax a little." he said as he opened a soda and proceeded to drink when he heard Vegeta'a dimension-perspiring scream. "Father?" He said.

In the depths of hell the spirit of King Vegeta was wondering about when he heard his scream. "Son?" he thought.

On Planet Namek, one of the Nemekians was farming. "Another day in my life." he said as he flowed the field when Vegeta's scream penetrated his ears. "Did you feel that?" He asked his father. "I FELT that son." He said.

_It seems the ball is on the roll for the course of events yet to come, What is Baby's plan to keep the dragonballs from scattering? Will Pan achieve the Super Sayian transformation? And how will Vegeta reach Super Sayian 4?_

_Find out next time on Dragonball GT. _

_And another chapter is finished! I admit I took some risks in this chapter with the Pan Bashing and the...SUGGESTIABLE wording but I swear this the only time in the story this will happen! Boy Scout's honor!"_

_Anyway, what did you think of the humor I tried to add in this chapter and should I continue? I wanted to try and lighten the mood a little before we start the 2nd act. Also a cookie to anyone who can guess where the joke was from!_

_Until then, review! And- _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Vegeta? Anyway!_

_Until next time, later!_


	11. Chapter 10: Return Of Planet Vegeta

_I'm back! Sorry this story has been delayed FAR TOO LONG but things came up and I forgot this story but I'm here and here's the next chapter!_

_Last time on Dragonball GT..._

_Goten began to train Pan to reach the Super Sayian state while Kabitokai and Old Kai began the process of helping Vegeta reach Super Sayian while Baby has seemlessly taken control of the populace of Earth and even it's guardian and devises a way to control the Black Star Dragonballs..._

_Chapter 10: Return Of Planet Vegeta_

Three Months Later...

West City is bustling along as people go to and fro from work as if they don't have a care in the world and it's no different at Capsule Corp.

That is until a certain person walks in the door.

Suddenly everyone ceases what they are doing and bow torwards the figure dressed in gray gi outfit with a red undershirt who is none other than Baby himself.

"All hail Lord Baby!" They call out.

Baby raises his hand. "My loyal subjects! You have served me and our purpose well! Soon we shall have a new home to claim for ourselves free of the Sayians!"

Everyone inside broke into cheer as Baby went past them and into the labatory of one Bulma Briefs.

At Baby's entrance Bulma spins her chair around to greet him. "My lord! I was not expecting you for another week!"

Baby smiled a little. "I always check on my most prized subjects you should know that. How is the project going?"

Bluma turns towards her computer and brings up two schematics for Baby to view.

"The first one is the ship which is almost ready and should be finished by tommrow just need to make a few last minute adjustments."

"And the capture machine?" Baby said raising an eye.

"Ready for testing! After analyzing footage of the previous encounters with the dragonballs scattering we have adjusted the containment unit to the speed of the balls and in theory should work! She said proudly.

"Excellent! Prepare it for activation! I plan to summon Shenron later today and I won't have my planet or subjects die on account of some magical balls that scatter across the galaxy!" Baby said as he left the lab.

As Baby wondered the halls of Capsule Corp he began to talk to his "guest".

"_So Goku, how does it feel to know your friends enjoy serving me?" _Goku's mind remained silent. _"Nothing to say? Have I finally broken your will? I have noticed it's much easier to tap into your mind and you don't put up much resistance to my probing as you used to." _

Unbeknownst to Baby Goku's mind had become practically unhinged, tormenting himself over the fact that not only was Vegeta dead but his family and loved ones were almost gleefully serving his own captor and usurper of his body.

He hated himself. LOATHED himself.

Finally, he spoke. _"You know something Baby? You've won. You've completely destroyed and perverted everything I protected and while the old Goku would have done everything to stop you I don't feel the same way he did. Oh I'll save them you can bet on that but I will get rid of anyone who gets in my way!"_ He shouted to Baby who merely grinned.

"_You monkeys surprise me sometimes and I'm sorry to break the news to you but you'll never get that chance so don't bet on it! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" _Goku's mind then reseeded from Baby's mind to await his chance...

* * *

Meanwhile on the Kai planet Kabitokai and Old Kai have completed their training with Vegeta.

Vegeta flexed his arms showing off his newly defined muscle mass and flex his newly grown tail. "Well Old Kai it seems your training worked and I've gotten stronger but I haven't accessed the Super Sayian 4 state yet!" He said with displeasure.

Old Kai steamed at that. "Of course not you big monkey! You need to become a Great Ape first and before you ask there are no moons around here that emit the radiation needed!"

Vegeta scoffed. "Then I guess it's time to pull out an old trick of mine..." He said as he compressed a ball in his hand and threw it up into the air.

"Almost..." He said then he closed his fist causing the ball of light to expand and emit a glowing light.

Old Kai and Kabito Kai looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Old Kai said. Vegeta smiled. "you said there are no moons right? Well I decided to make one! This ball of light will emit the Blutz Waves needed for me to transform so I suggest you move out the way until I regain control."

Just after he finished his body began to spasm and yell as he proceeded to get bigger and grow teeth.

His eyes were replaced by glowing red ones and his body became covered in fur as he became giant sized.

Vegeta let out a huge roar and began to smash rocks and mountains as Kabitokai shouted "Vegeta! Get ahold of yourself!" But his plea fell on deaf ears as Vegeta continued his rampage...

* * *

Baby and Bulma gathered outside Capsule Corp. "Bulma! Prepare the device!" Baby commanded. She nodded. "Already done Lord Baby."

"Excellent!" Baby held his hands out. "Arise Shenron!" He shouted as the Black Star Dragonballs glowed brightly and produced a giant beam of light which snaked it's way around Capsule Corp and several times around until it faded to reveal Ultimate Shenron.

He spoke in a gravely voice.

"WHAT IS YOUR WISH? SPEAK IT AND I SHALL GRANT IT."

Baby smiled. "So this is Shenron. I hope to be as powerful as you one day."

"SPEAK YOUR WISH."

"Shenron! I wish for Planet Vegeta to be restored in Earth's orbit!"

Ultimate Shenron's eyes glowed red for a few seconds and soon in Earth's orbit a burst of light appeared and grew into the shape of a planet.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, FAREWELL."

Then Ultimate Shenron disappeared and the dragonballs rose into the air preparing to scatter the vast reaches of the universe.

"Now Bulma!" Baby shouted. Pressing a button on her remote four spheres followed the dragonballs and as they reached their destination in Earth's orbit the four spheres produced a giant clear forcefield which fused with the others and became solid.

The dragonballs attempted to scatter but instead they bounced around the enclosed forcefield for several minutes before dropping to the "bottom".

"Now retrieve the spheres!" Baby said as Bulma pressed another button and brought the wall back with the dragonballs intact.

"Exellent work Bulma, now we don't need fear the planet blowing up in one year's time anymore since they never left! Muhahahaha!" Baby said happily.

Chi-Chi then chose that moment to come out of the building to nuzzle her husband. "Billient plan my darling husband. If anyone could have saved our planet from destruction it's you." She said as she planted a kiss on Baby.

"I know sweetie. Now Bulma lock those dragonballs away so in case someone decides to be brave or stupid enough to make a wish will think twice before trying!" He said as he laughed manically.

"_Now Goku, do you see my brilliance?" __"I don't care about your brilliance Baby. All I care about is killing you and that's it so enjoy yourself now Baby because I plan to kill you slowly and painfully."_ Goku's mind stated. _"You just keep thinking that monkey. But I do have to say I like this side of you. Your embracing your true Sayian heritage." _Baby said as he began the final preparations for the spaceship.

* * *

Back in the mountains Goten has continued his training with Pan alongside Piccolo and after another attempt to unlock her Super Sayian powers Pan dropped down covered in sweat.

Goten went to Piccolo and sat next to him.

"Piccolo, do you think we have a chance to stop Baby?" Goten asked. Piccolo opened his eyes.

"I don't know Goten. Baby has grown far too powerful but that doesn't mean we can't slow him down or throw a wrench in his plans but something else is troubling me Goten."

"What is it Piccolo?" Goten asked his curiosity peaked.

"I've stealthy been probing Baby's aura and underneath I sense an even more malicious aura that would put Baby to shame."

"And who would that be?" Goten asked worrying.

"I don't know. I can't prob him too deeply or else he'll notice let's just say they're not friendly."

Pan soon joined them. "Uncle Goten, how close am I?"

Goten stroked her hair. "Very close Pan. You just need that one last push."

* * *

Back on the Kai planet Vegeta continued his rampage as he smash mountain after mountain when Kaibitokai floated in front of the ape.

"Vegeta! Remember why your doing this! To save your family! Your friends! Your rival!

Vegeta stopped and grabbed Kabitokai who began to squeezing him.

"Vegeta! How are you going to surpass Goku if you can't even think!"

"Ka...ka...rot..." Vegeta spoke.

"That's it Vegeta! Remember!" Kabitokai said.

Suddenly the ape's fur turned golden and cackle was heard.

"Hehehehe. I am the prince of all sayians, I could never let my reasoning be overcome by the primal mind."

The Great Ape began to decrease in size and became enveloped in a golden light as Kabitokai and Old Kai watched in awe.

Then as the light faded it left none other than Vegeta except he was covered in red fur and wearing leather pants along with a red tail.

"We did it ancestor!" He shouted.

But it didn't last long as Vegeta quickly reverted to his base form and fell to the ground...

Old Kai merely scoffed.

"Darn fool used up too much energy and knocked himself out due to fatigue..."

_Vegeta has achieved Super Sayian 4 but has knocked himself out meanwhile Baby's plans begun to come to fruition and all the while Goku plans get his body back from Baby but is he friend or foe?_

_Find out next time on Dragonball GT..._

* * *

_Whew! I loved doing this chapter and for those of you who think I'm writing Goku out of character please keep in mind that you just saw your best friend die while not in control of your own body and forced to watch your family and friends willingly subject themselves to your worst foe and continually beating yourself up over it would drive anyone crazy._

_I'm thinking once I finish this story to continue GT but it will be altered by the events of this story! Let me know what you think!_

_Anyway, read and review please or I'll send Great Ape Vegeta after you!_

_Until then, later!_


	12. Chapter 11: An Eventful Homecoming

_Welcome friends! It's time to continue the saga! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this and I cannot express how happy that makes me feel!_

_Still don't own Dragonball!_

* * *

_Last time on Dragonball GT..._

_Vegeta transformed into a Great Ape and began a rampage while Baby wished for Planet Vegeta to be restored in Earth's orbit and plans were in motion to transport the good people of Earth while Goten continued training Pan to reach Super Sayian. Kaibitokai then reminded Vegeta of his rivalry with Goku triggering his transformation to Super Sayian 4 but passed out from exhaustion. And all the while Goku's mind began to sink deeper into darkness..._

Chapter 11: An Eventful Homecoming

2 Days Later...

Baby strode into Capsule Corp as has had become his morning ritual and came into Bulma's lab. "Greetings Lord Baby!" She exclaimed. "Today's the day we launch to our true home!" Baby smiled. "Yes indeed my friend! Make an announcement to the populace that we are to load the first 500 subjects today and the rest later." She stated as she prepared the final touchups on the ship.

"Excellent..." Baby said as he left Capsule Corp and went to Mt. Powzu to have an dinner with his queen and family.

On the way there Baby decided to "chat" with his guest again. "Today's the big day Goku! Soon you will see a brand new race of Tuffle people free of your Sayian influences! Maybe if your a good boy I'll let you see them as we board!" Goku's mind darkened at that. _"You've stolen everything from me. My body, family, friends, everything I've worked for and you expect me to be a good boy? Hehehe...You still don't get it do you? Why should I act good for you when you've taken everything from me but instead of me telling you, how about I show you?"_

"What do you mean?" Baby said as he suddenly flared into pain and flew into a mountain. Baby clutched his head. "Why you little! If you could do this why didn't you act before now?!" Goku's mind chuckled. _"What fun would that be? Enjoy your time controlling my body Baby, it won't last forever." _"We'll see about that!" Baby said as he powered up to his full limit and focused it all on Goku. "TAKE THIS!" He said as he felt Goku scream in pain and flail uncontrollably for several minutes before fading away from his mind.

Baby then calmed down. "That will teach you the consequences of talking big to me without being able to back it up! Still...I'll have to keep a tighter lock on you from now on." He said as he raised into the air and began his trip once again...

* * *

Back in the mountains Piccolo flared his eyes open. "Goten! Did you feel that?" He said with worry. Goten nodded. "Yeah...It's dad but something's not right about him. Something's changed, his aura feels dark..." He said the last part with a tremble.

"I know Goten. I can't tell if it's from Baby's aura or if your father has finally snapped but I did pick up something about today being big and I felt him coming from West City. Something's up." Goten raised an eyebrow. "So we're going to check it out I take it?"

Piccolo nodded. "Yes but we'll need to be able to get in without arousing suspicion..." Buu then came up. "Me Buu help! Me can transform into anyone!" He said with glee. "Alright but we can't just have you go alone. Take Goten and Pan with you." Piccolo said.

Hercule spoke up. "No way! I'm not letting my granddaughter get put in danger!" Pan after having recovered from her latest attempt to go Super Sayian hugged him. "It's alright Uncle Hercule, Goten and Buu will take care of me. Right? (A/N: I'm not sure how family titles go so just go with it okay?)

Goten and Buu both nodded. Hercule cried a bit. "Just be safe Pan. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He said. Pan smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be just fine!" She said.

She went up to Buu. "Alright Buu! Let's do it!" Buu then turned Pan and Goten into chocolate and ate them. He waved goodbye and went off to West City.

"Come back safe you three..." Piccolo said under his breath.

* * *

Later that day in West City everyone gathered around Capsule Corp to await their king's newest announcement.

After a while Baby showed up on the porch of Capsule Corp with Chi-Chi holding his hand.

"My fellow subjects! A most glorious day has come! Look above you to that red planet in the atmosphere!" The crowd turned their collective heads to the sky were Baby indicated. "There...Is our new home! New Planet Vegeta! My lovely assistant Bulma has created a spaceship which will take us there to begin anew but for now we may only carry 500 people at a time so a machine has been setup near the entrance and the first 500 through the gate will be admitted!"

Baby pressed a button on the remote and in the backyard the ground split itself apart and widened and once done a huge spaceship rose up out of the ground decorated with blue, silver, red, and had an observation deck on top.

"Proceed in an orderly fashion and no cutting or else there will be consequences!" He stated as he, Bulma, and Chi-Chi flew off into the ship.

As Buu arrived in the city he noticed it was deserted but saw a line of people beginning to form near Capsule Corp and flew there. Setting down he noticed Krillan, #18, and Maron heading towards them but with Krillian being the pack mule for #18 and Maron. Looking around Buu saw a movie poster lying on the ground which pictured a hondsome young man with a well defined chest and blue eyes who looked to be in his late 20s early 30s and used his magic to change into him.

By then #18, Krillian, and Maron had caught up. "You heading for the ship too?" Krillian asked nearly out of breath. Buu looked around and saw the ship being preped for launch. "Why yes I am!" Buu said in a swave, smooth voice. "It's quite the line isn't it?" Krillian nodded. "Yeah but getting to a new planet is never easy! I can say from experience!" He said as he, #18 and Maron got in line behind Buu.

"What's your name stranger?" Krillian asked. Buu thought for a moment. "It's uh...Chad Vador!" He said.

Krillian smiled. "Well nice to meet you Chad!" They continued to small talk about things until they reached the gate.

The guard on duty scanned Buu. "Passenger #500 is clear! The gate is now closed!" He said.

Krillian sweatdroped. "you mean we came all the way from Kame House for nothing?!" #18 just pinched Killian on the ear and started dragging him away. "Sometimes you are just hopeless." She said as she and Maron dragged him away.

The guard continued. "The rest will stay here on Earth until we make a return trip in 2 weeks!"

As the line dissipated and Buu entered the ship the hatch closed behind him and Buu felt the engines taking off and exit Earth's atmosphere.

"Here goes nothing..." Pan and Goten thought inside Buu's head...

* * *

Baby was in the control room alongside those he had originally taken control over being Trunks, Gohan, Bulma, Bra, and of course his queen, Chi-Chi.

"I have dreamt of this day for so long! Soon we shall be able to begin anew!" As Baby continued to enjoy his victory Goku's mind huddled into a corner which was all that was left to him after Baby sealed his mind away.

"_I hate you Baby...When I'm free you will regret ever coming near Earth..."_

* * *

_It seems as as thing s are going to plan for Baby who as he approaches New Planet Vegeta sets the course for what will be the final fate of Earth but with Majin Buu, Pan, and Goten in the mix could Baby's plans be thwarted or will they fall just as others have tried?_

_Find out next time on Dragonball GT..._

_I know there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter but once again I'm setting up for events to come! Anyone want to guess what will happen?_

_Next chapter we;ll see Baby land on New Planet Vegeta with a few surprises in store for him and we'll get back to Vegeta!_

_Until then, later!_


	13. Chapter 12: The Stage Is Set

_Two updates for all you! Consider it an early Christmas present for everyone or for those who don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays!_

_Don't own Dragonball still. Santa wouldn't give me the rights..._

* * *

_Last time on Dragonball GT..._

_Baby's plan is put into motion while Pan, Goten, and Majin Buu sneak aboard the departing spaceship while Baby seals Goku's mind away to prevent him from interfering..._

Chapter 12: The Stage Is Set

Baby exploded with glee as the spaceship landed on New Planet Vegeta and docked on the landing pad that had appeared when the planet was recreated. "Yes! My home planet! It's just as beautiful as I remember!" He said as he was the first to disembark and step foot.

Buu lurched around when he heard the ship land and the engines cut off. "We've landed!" Pan said. Goten frowned. "Yeah, but now what do we do?"

Outside, the hull of the ship folded down to let the people inside bask in the glory of their new home with Baby appearing in front of them with a smile that would make the Cheshire Cat jealous. "Welcome to your true home my fellow Tuffles! This city we are in now used to belong to our most hated enemy the sayains but now we have come back to reclaim it!"

Everyone cheered and roared in applause except Buu who merely stood and watched. Baby was quick to notice this.

"YOU! Why are you not clapping and basking in the glory of our home?" He said with a dark tone in his voice.

Deciding to drop the act Buu changed back into his normal form and spat out Pan and Goten who immediately assumed a fighting pose.

"I see I missed a few people but it is of little concern to me. Why should I get my hands dirty when I can have your friends and family do the work for me!" Baby snapped his fingers and suddenly Gohan, Trunks, and Videl appeared in front of them.

"Eliminate them!" Baby said. They bowed. "As you command Lord Baby." Trunks charged at Goten who powered up to Super Sayian in response as well as Trunks and began fighting while Videl charged at Pan who despite her age was still a very talented fighter in her own right and began to give her daughter a tough time but primarily from the fact Pan didn't want to hurt her mother.

Gohan charged Buu who merely dodged out of the way and tried to bear hug Gohan only for him to roundhouse kick Buu and send him flying.

While they were occupied the other citizens ran into the city to avoid the fighting while Baby flew to the large tower in the distance while a mysterious figure slipped out of the ship and into the crowd undetected...

* * *

Back on the Kai planet Vegeta woke up in the most unceremonious of ways by having water dumped on him which caused him to look around alarmed until he saw Kibitokai holding the bucket. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He demanded. "It was ancestor's idea!" He pointed out. Old Kai steamed at that. "Sure! Throw me under the bus will you! Young people today...No respect..." Vegeta fumed a bit. "I don't care! Now someone tell me what's going on!" He said. Kabitokai looked down. "It's not good. Baby had brought back Planet Vegeta in the Earth's atmosphere and has taken 500 people to the planet and is currently engaging Pan, Goten, and Buu."

Vegeta scowled at this. "Can you telaport me there?" Kabitokai nodded. "Since the planet is still new I can only get a rough outline of the planet but I can get you close to nearest energy source." He grinned. "Then do it." Kabitokai held his hand out to Vegeta. "Then grab my hand." Vegeta did so and soon they disappeared.

"No respect..." Old Kai said as he turned the page of his latest "magazine"...

* * *

Not far form where the ship was Goten was fighting his best friend with everything he had but apparently the egg in his brain caused his power to increase.

Trunks powered up to Super Sayian and held his hands together. "Buster Cannon!" Then he shot it at Goten who barely avoided it and fired a kamehameha wave at Trunks but he deflected it with his palm and kneed Goten in the stomach.

"Give it up Goten. You can't beat me. Just surrender and make it easy on yourself." Goten looked at his friend as blood dribbled down his chin. "Never...I'll free you Trunks. I promise."

Trunks grinned. "Just try." He then punched him in the stomach again then elbowed him in the back sending him into the ground.

"Poor Goten...You never stood a chance." Trunks said with glee.

Pan meanwhile was occupied with her mother Videl. "I can't hurt you mom!" She said. "Then I'll just hurt you dear!" She said as she threw more punches and kicks which Pan continued to block but she was starting to get tired herself when she saw Trunks hovering over Goten preparing to delver the final blow.

"Goten! No!" She cried.

Goten looked at his best friend and tried one last time to break through to his friend. "Trunks...Don't do this...Your better than this...Fight him..."

"Good bye "Friend", say hello to father when you see him." "BUSTER CANNON!" Goten screamed in pain and was obliterated by the blast as Trunks laughed manically.

Pan broke down and cried. Videl sensing this decided to break her spirit before killing her. "It's all your fault you know. You were too weak to defend yourself and now he's dead because of you. Poor little girl unable to defend herself, you father and grandfather would be ashamed of you!"

Pan was lost. Her uncle Goten was dead because of her...

The red sky began to darken and she rose up very slowly. She spoke with a whisper but her words carried much more weight.

"You killed Uncle Goten...You took him away from me...I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" She screamed as her hair stood straight up and became golden and her eyes turned watercourse. Pooling her strength together her energy exploded and created a huge crater in the ground and when it cleared stood Pan but she was surrounded by a golden aura and has electricity sparking around her.

She looked at Videl and Trunks and grined. "Your dead."

* * *

Vegeta appeared near where a large tower was. "Good luck Vegeta." Kabitokai said. He scoffed. "I don't need luck. That freak is going down if it's the last thing I do!" Kabitokai smiled a bit and telaported back.

Vegeta looked around and sensed Baby was inside the tower and took off.

Meanwhile Baby has begun to set up his throne in the tower alongside Chi-Chi and Bulma who served as his technical adviser. Baby sat down in his throne and began to admire the view when he felt a familiar presense. "Chi-Chi! Bulma! Get out of the way!" Just then the wall behind them exploded and there stood Vegeta.

"Miss me Baby?" He said smirking.

Baby was to say the least, surprised. "Vegeta! How did you survive?!" "That's none of your concern. It's time to finish this!" Vegeta said.

Baby smiled at that. "At last something we can agree on!" He said as he stood up and prepared to fight him...

* * *

_In a shocking turn of events Pan has achieved the Super Sayian state and prepares to take on Videl and Trunks while the newly rested Vegeta takes on Baby once again. All the pieces are in place on the board! Who will live? Who will die?_

_Find out next time on Dragonball GT..._

_And there's another chapter for you and as you can see Pan has gone Super Sayian! The final act is about to begin and one thing is for sure! Dragonball GT will never be the same!_

_Until then, later!_


	14. Chapter 13: The First Move

_And another update for you! I'm on a writing high and can't stop! Now before we start I should state that I will be taking an idea form Dutchpromethean that will explain Gohan not being able to beat Buu._

_Why can't I own Dragonball! But sadly I don't._

_Last time on Dragonball GT..._

_After witnessing the death of her uncle Pan has unleashed her rage and has become a Super Sayian while Vegeta makes his play and prepares to face down Baby..._

Chapter 13: The First Move

"Allow me to make the first move!" Baby said as he slammed into Vegeta who powered up to SSJ2 and and flown out of the hole in the wall.

"Ingornat Sayian! This time I'll make sure your dead!" Vegeta grinned who used his ki to repel Baby back.

"I'd like to see you try. I've gotten stronger since our last encounter and now you'll pay for humiliating me!" Vegeta said as he cupped his cands together. "GALLIC GUN!" He said as he fired at Baby who attempted to block it but it broke through and exploded though Baby remained unharmed. "Is that all you've got monkey? Well let me show you a new trick I learned!"

Baby then acted like he was making a kamehameha wave but the ball that formed was pure dark. "This something I've been practicing for awhile now! DARK KAMEHAMEHA WAVE!"

Vegeta merely grinned. "I'm disappointed in you Baby. I expected better of someone using Kakarot's body!" Vegeta then punched the ball of darkness causing it to split in two before dissipating.

Baby was flabbergasted. "But how?! You shouldn't be this strong! My power is equal to that of a Super Sayian 3! You should be begging for mercy!"

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Guess your not as strong as you thought you were. Plus I've ascended past a Super Sayian 3. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The ground around them began to crumble as lightning surrounded Vegeta who became envloped in a golden light and after a minute it faded revealing a new Vegeta.

"This is Super Sayian 4!" He exclaimed.

Baby looked unimpressed but was trembling beneath. "You don't scare me! So you've powered up a little it doesn't mean you will be able to stop me!" He said as he rushed Vegeta and proceeded to punch and kick him followed by several energy beams which came around and hit hit Vegeta in the back who screamed in pain.

Baby smirked. "Had enough? So much for the great and mighty Super Sayian 4."

Vegeta only laughed. "That was a nice warm-up but now let's start the real fight!" Vegeta then recovered and uppercut Baby followed by an elbow to the neck which sent him flying into the ground which he hit caused Baby to cough up blood. Vegeta gracefully decended down to where Baby was.

"Do you plan to just sit there all day or do you intend to fight?" He asked. Baby chuckled darkly. "Can't you see? Hit me as hard as you want but you won't be doing any damage to me, after all this is Goku's body so keep on hitting me you'll only be hurting him. Vegeta was unamused. "I know Kakarot and this is nowhere near his limit so stop toying with me and fight!" Vegeta said as he threw energy balls at Baby which caused him to fly into the nearest building and into the air.

Baby huffed. "This can't be happening! I have the body of the greatest fighter in the universe and I'm being defeated by Vegeta?! I'll show him!"

Baby lifted his hands in the air. "My followers! Give the power of all of your hatred!" Soon streams of purple mist came to him and condensed creating a huge black ball which soon grew to giant size.

"Let's see how you fair THIS time Vegeta! REVENGE SPIRIT BOMB!" He said as he arched his hands down causing said ball to fly down towards Vegeta...

* * *

Meanwhile Pan was busy fighting Trunks and Videl but was easily keeping up with them and no longer holding anything back and she threw energy blast after energy blast at Trunks who struggled to keep up only to be rewarded by being punched and kicked multiple times in the stomach.

"Come on Trunks! You said you were so tough yet a little girl is giving you hell!" She said as she fired an Angry Kamehamea wave at Trunks who as he was hit with it was engulfed by the beam and when the light faded He layed beaten, bruised, and covered in blood but otherwise alive.

Videl was understandably concerned but none the less held her ground. "You wouldn't hurt your own mother would you?" She said snidely. Pan spit at her. "You were my mother you wouldn't have let Uncle Goten die! If you were my mother you would have protected him!" She said as she rushed Videl and proceeded to beat the ever loving crap out of her. To Videl the beating felt like hours when in reality it was only minutes and soon she fell to the ground defeated.

"Now for dad..." She said as she flew to where Buu and Gohan were fighting...

* * *

Vegeta watched snidely as the Revenge Spirit Bomb enveloped him and explode in a blaze. "Muhahahahaha! How do you like that sayian?! That will teach you to make a fool of me!" But as the smoke and debris cleared there stood a long tower of rock and on top stood Vegeta, uompletely unharmed.

"Your punches and blasts only tickle. Like a tiny feather." Vegeta nodded as he cupped his hands together in front of him. "Here's a new technique I learned! FINAL SHINE!" He said as a beam of emerald green light came out and hit Baby full on sending him flying.

Once the beam faded it left Baby beaten and bloody. "HOW DARE YOU?! I am the prince of all Tuffles!" He screamed.

"I bleave that's my line. Now, any last words before I end this?" Baby considered his options, he could take Vegeta head on as that would be suicide nor could he abandon Goku's body as that would cause a decrease in his overall power. Then he got an idea! "Vegeta!" He said imitating Goku's voice. "You have to help me! Baby's been pushed back and I'm in control but I don't know how long!" Vegeta's eyes widened. "Kakarot? So you've come back. Look at me now! The prince of sayians regins supreme once again!" He boasted.

He came closer to allow "Goku" to see him up close. "Vegeta...I just wanted to let you know you were always a fool!" Then his voice changed to Baby's. "SOLAR FLARE!" A blinding light enveloped Vegeta causing him to become blind for a bit which Baby wasted no time to fly back to his tower.

Upon arriving Baby punched the nearest wall keeping his energy suppressed so Vegeta couldn't sense him. "How is this possible?! Vegeta was a ragdoll when we last fought and now he's kicking me around like a I'm a mere child! NO ONE DISRESPECTS LORD BABY AND LIVES!" He said shouting.

That's when Bulma came up from bellow to comfort her king. "There may be a way for you to match Vegeta's power." She said. "How?" He snapped.

"Your inhabiting Goku's body correct and seeing from early scans of Vegeta's body during your fight with him it would seem he has exposed himself to something known as Blutz Waves." She said. Baby was getting angry but interested. "Your point?" He said. Bulma then pulled up blueprints of something she was working on as a side project to increase Baby's power should someone arise that was too strong for him. "This is a Bultz Wave emitter and once fired will bombard your body with Blutz Waves causing you to turn into a Great Ape!" She excalimed.

Baby was interested by the idea but held reservations. "But will I be able to control it? I don't want to hurt my subjects just make that sayian pay dearly." Bulma put a hand on his shoulders. "I have faith in you Lord Baby now make us proud!" She said.

Baby was relieved and stood up. "How long will it take?" He asked slowly. "No more than half an hour." She said. Baby glared at her. "You've got 10 minutes." Then he flew off again to stall for time...

* * *

Buu meanwhile was engaged with Gohan who kept avoiding his attacks trying to disarm him and not get angry but Gohan kept up his assult with a flurry of punches and kicks followed by several Kamehameha wave blast which as they hit took off parts of Buu but kept regenerating each time but even Buu can't regenerate forever and was soon panting from exhaustion.

"All tired out are we? Then let me help out!" Gohan said as he powered up to SSJ2 and prepared a Super Kamehameha wave but as soon as he fired it it was knocked out of his hands and flew away harmlessly. "What the?!" Gohan siad as he noticed it was Pan who did it.

Gohan was furious. "You little brat!" He said when Pan punched him in the stomach and shot a ball of energy at Gohan sending him flying. "Daddy's little girl is pissed!" Pan said as she flew to Gohan and proceeded to pound him relentlessly and even though Gohan attempted to fight back he was knocked down each time by Pan who roundhouse kicked him and sent him into a nearby cliff.

As he hit the wall Gohan slumped and fell unconscious reverting to his base form.

Pan was about to launch a Kamehameha wave at Gohan but was soon grabbed behind by Buu. "Let me go! He has to pay for killing Uncle Goten!" She shouted but Buu held firm. She tried to power up but Buu would not let go and eventually she wore herself out in her fit of rage and fell into Buu's arms tired and reverted. "Buu sorry. Gohan and others not mean by choice." He said as he flew Pan back to the ship and laid her down to rest. As Buu took off he noticed a familiar presence and looked around.

"It's been a long time Mr. Buu..."

* * *

_Looks like things are heating up on New Planet Vegeta as Baby attempts to stall time for Bulma, Buu has met up with a mysterious person who claims to know him! What does this mean for Vegeta and Baby? Find out next time on Dragonball GT..._

_And there's another chapter down! I'm loving this story and can't wait to finish it! Now first to explain something. Yes Pan has gone Super Sayian but due to her father being Gohan she also inherited Gohan's mystic powers which have manifested in Pan's emotional outburst causing those latent powers to become infused with her Super Sayian transformation giving her power equalivent to an Ascended Super Sayian or SSJ2._

_I hope that clears that up!_

_Until next time, later! _


	15. Chapter 14: Turning The Tides

_First I want to say: WOW. 99 reviews?! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Also I don't recall reading anything from TheDarkPokemaster about Pan becoming a Super Sayian but I'll give him credit anyway! _

_Don't own Dragonball! Damn!_

_Last time on Dragonball GT..._

_Vegeta had transformed into a Super Sayian 4 and proceeded to effortlessly overpower Baby and it was only by trickery and deceit that Baby managed to escape back to his tower where Bulma told him that there may be a way for him to match Vegeta's power and went out to stall for time while Buu met up with a mysterious person who claimed to know him..._

* * *

Chapter 14: Turning The Tides

Buu turned around to meet this person who appeared to be wearing a cloak. "It's been a long time Mr. Buu..." the figure said as he took off his cloak revealing to be none other than Goku's apprentice Uub. Buu was in shock. "How you escape?" He asked. Uub rubbed the back of his neck. "I was born with a very strong immune system so when I got my shot the egg dispersed before it could reach me and I secretly came on board when I saw my mentor Goku but something was off about him and I want to find out what!" He said.

Buu then filled him in on what was going on. "Hmm...I see. So Goku has been taken over by this guy named Baby huh?" He claped his fists together. "Then I'll just have to drive him out!" He said as he sensed around and felt Baby's energy since he was making no attempt to hide it. "Alright Mr. Buu, you take care of Pan alright?" He said as he took off into the distance...

* * *

Baby was flying around firing off his ki to attract Vegeta when he appeared before him. "Running scared are we?" He said as he took up a stance. Baby wasn't going to rush into Vegeta as that would be stupid so he tried a new tactic. "You think your so tough but I know the truth! You're just scared of my power! Super Sayian 4? What a joke! Your no stronger than Goku was when he was a kid!" He taunted.

Vegeta was starting to get angry and wen your angry you tend to make mistakes. "I'll show you!" He said as he tried to punch Baby but in his frustration he got sloppy and missed and was rewarded by Baby punching him across the face.

"Your no sayain prince! I've seen tuffle farmers more skilled than you!" He mocked. This only served to make Vegeta even angrier and fired multiple blasts at Baby which all hit him but they were weakened considerably.

Baby wiped the blood off his chin. "I think your still scared of me Vegeta. You're afarid of what I can do in this body!" Now he was really pissing Vegeta off. "Come on freak! Let's do this!"

Baby continued to mock Vegeta as every turn causing his attacks to become less effective and even with Vegeta's newfound power he began to get fatigued and Baby has bought the time needed for Bulma to prepare the device.

Back in the tower she grinned as she pressed the fire button which sent a green beam at Baby who began to convulse as hair covered his body which became yellow, his face morphed into that of an ape except he was dark purple and a giant yellow over vest and gloves appeared as well a giant tail.

The now giant ape Baby roared in triumph and began to attack the city as citizens scattered in fear. Vegeta was shocked. "He became a Great Ape? No matter, I'm still stronger and I need to stop him before he wreaks the whole place!" Vegeta sped after him but was stopped by Uub. "Get out of my way child or I'll go through you too!" He said angerly. Uub smiled. "I'm not under Baby's control and I've come to help." Vegeta grinned a bit. "Well you can start by getting the people in that city to safety while I deal with Baby." Uub nodded. "Alright, be careful Vegeta." Vegeta smiled. "Please, if anyone should be careful it's Baby when I'm done with him!"

Uub took his leave and Vegeta resumed his pursuit Eventually catching up with now giant Baby. "Hey freak! Your fight is with me, now face me!" The ape ether didn't hear or pay attention to Vegeta and kept destroying the city. "Listen freak!" He said as he fired a blast of energy at the ape who turned his head and spewed fire at Vegeta who dodged out of the way. "Are you mad?!" He said but the ape punched Vegeta with his big fist which sent Vegeta flying into the nearest building and began bleeding a bit.

"Damn! He's stronger than before but with no rational mind in control that ape's power is unfocused!"

Flying out of said building he began to aim towards cutting off his tail but was surprised when the ape saw him and grasped him in both hands.

"H-How?!" Vegeta asked.

That's when he heard chuckling.

"You fool. Did you really think I would let the sayian's mind overpower mine? Muhahahaha!" the ape "said".

Lifting up his hand Baby flung Vegeta but managed to stop himself mid-air. That's when something began to happen to Baby. The ape began to grow smaller and smaller until there was a small ball of light and when it faded, Vegeta was horrified at what he saw...

* * *

Meanwhile Uub gathered up rather protesting citizens as he brought them into what looked like a subway to keep them safe from the now giant Baby.

"Baby will save us! You'll pay for this you monster!" Uub heard several of them say and while he knew they were under mind control it didn't make him feel any better being called that.

Depositing them in a safe place he flew out when a rouge support beam came crashing down and hit Uub on the head knocking him out...

* * *

When the ball of light faded It revealed a more human Baby only he still retained the yellow fur, yellow overall bodyvest, tail, his lower body consisted of gray gi pants and a red sash tied around his wast and his hair was white once again but his eyes were not only blue but now he had a red underline to them and the normal red lines on top of his eyes and below his chin.

Baby laughed except how it was more gravely and deep. He crossed his arms. "So Vegeta, how do you like the new me? I've ascended as well! Meet the new and improved Baby!"

Vegeta was shocked. "But how did you do it?!" Baby laughed. "It's really quite simple. When Goku's body transformed I substituted his brain for my own and after getting a feel for the body and wanting to know what it was like when you sayians destroyed my people I began to focus my energy and condensed it into a smaller form then I fused the ape's power to my normal ones creating the work of art you see before you!

Baby then prepared himself for battle.

"Now, time for Round 2!"

* * *

_Baby has done the impossible and achieved Super Sayian 4 as well and with Uub unconscious, does Vegeta still have a chance to defeat him or is this the end?_

_Find out next time on Dragonball GT..._

_Bet you didn't see THAT coming did you? Told you I planned to change things up! Tell me what you thought or I'll SSJ4 Baby come after you!_

_Until then, later!_


	16. Chapter 15: A Hope Revived!

_Another new chapter! I profusely apologize for not updating in so long but here's a new one to hopefully make up for it! _

Last time on Dragonball GT...

_Baby successfully managed to stall Vegeta in order for Bulma to activate her Blutz Wave Machine causing Baby to transform into a Great Ape but in a shocking turn of events has managed to attain Super Sayian 4 as well!_

Chapter 15: A Hope Revived!

SSJ4 Baby stood facing Vegeta and grinning like madman. "So monkey, ready for Round 2?" He said as he rushed Vegeta and start pounding on him with enough force to make Vegeta cough up blood and afterwards Baby kicked Vegeta into the side of a mountain embedding him within. Vegeta's head sagged. "Damnit...How could this Tuffle attain a power I worked so hard to achieve? Poetic justice that even when not in control of his own body Kakarot still manages to to find a way to surpass me..."

Baby telaported in front of him with his arms crossed. "So oh great Sayian prince, do you not marvel my newfound power? The monkey's brain serves me well." He said grinning. "Hahahaha..." Vegeta laughed. Baby raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" He asked. "You think you have me beat? Me? The Prince Of All Sayians?" Vegeta used his aura to blast himself out of the crater and renewed his assault on Baby but he easily manages to keep pace.

"Oh come on Vegeta, is this the best you've got? I was hoping for more of a challenge!" He said grinning as he punched Vegeta squarely in the jaw but recovered quickly and blasted him with a Final Shine Attack and sent Baby flying but was unharmed by the blast. "Did you really think that attack was gonna be enough to defeat me?" Vegeta merely grinned. "Wasn't aiming for you." Rocks from the mountain above began to crush Baby and surprised was unable to deflect them in time and was crushed under the rubble while Vegeta flew off to recover.

* * *

Uub managed to slowly recover and come around. "Ugh...What happened..." He said as he shoved the support beam off and began to feel around for Ki and felt that Vegeta's while still strong was growing weaker while Baby's could light up a whole solar system and still have energy to spare! He powered his way of the subway and back to the ship where Buu had put Pan onto a stretcher and sat beside her.

"Mr. Buu!" Uub said desperately. Buu looked at him. "What wrong?" He asked. "I feel Baby's power and it's tremendous! I can't take him on by myself." Buu pondered this over for a minute. "Buu know one way." He came over and touched Uub's head. "Me, you used to be one. Time to become one again." As this Majin Buu engulfed Uub in a sphere of pink goo and about 10 minutes later the ball dispersed revealing a new Majin Buu that looked remarkably similar to Kid Buu but his eyes were blue instead of red. He spoke not a word and began to clasp his hands in glee as he flew off to fight Baby.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth Hurcule was pacing around worried while Piccolo was medatating. "I can't take it anymore! What's going on Mr. Green Guy?!" Hercule said in worry. "Not good I'll be honest, Vegeta's back but Baby's undergone a new similar transformation and he's not fairing well and Buu is..." He stopped. "Buu's what?" Hercule asked. "His Ki signature is gone but I feel a brand new power that feels like Kid Buu but not evil. He might be able to buy us some time." Piccolo said. "Time? Time for what?!" Hercule asked. "Years ago, a person known as Garlic Jr. came to the lookout and infected the world with something called The Black Water Mist which drove people insane and attacked anything that moved." He explained.

"I thought it was just a hoax for some event like one of those zombie shows!" Piccolo grimaced. "It was very much real but me, Killian, Gohan, along with the then guardian of earth Kami managed to cure the world with the help of the Sacred Water." He finished.

"But what does that have to do with what's going on now? Besides if you had this item beforehand why didn't you use it before things ended up like they are now?" Piccolo opened his eyes. "Everything. If we can get to the lookout and and get the Sacred Water, we can cure the Earth and save the other fighters, crippling Baby's power. I couldn't get to it cause Baby would sense it automaticly and destroy it but now that he's too distracted we can get it with fewer complications. " He said. Hercule looked anxious and frankly scared. "I'm not sure about this but if the Earth needs our help then let's do it!" He said as Piccolo grabbed him and flew him to the lookout.

* * *

Baby meanwhile was looking for Vegeta after bursting out of the rubble. "That dirty Sayian! He'll pay for this!" He said as he flew off and began to search for his energy but before he could a felt a new power approaching him at a rapid rate so he stopped and turned to face the new power. "Kid Buu" stopped in front of him with his head down and arms slouched.

"And just who the hell are you?" Baby asked getting rather annoyed at all the interlopers interfering with his plans. "I...Will...STOP YOU!" Buu said as he thumped his chest and his power began to radate all over the place. "Kid Buu? I tohught Goku destroyed you!" Baby said surprised. "I am not Kid Buu! I am Majuub!" The being said as he curled into a ball and began to attack Baby from all sides before smashing ontop of his head sending Baby flying into the ground. Majuub uncurled and smiled. "Thanks to Mr. Buu I am now who I once was but this time I fight for good!" He said as he flew in pursuit.

* * *

Pan began to slowly recover as he felt Vegeta's presence and slowly opened her eyes. "Vegeta?" Pan asked he came closer and began to try and recuperate. "Yes Pan, it's me. Baby has attained the same transformation I have and while I put up a good amount of fight I was too weak to do any real damage but..." He felt Majuub's Ki as he was currently engaged with Baby. "It seems I've been given some time." He said as he fell on his side exausted. "Vegeta!" Pan said as she rushed to him. "I'm okay Pan, just need a few minutes to get my strength back." He said lying.

* * *

Back on Earth Piccolo and Hercule arrived at the lookout and found a huge hole from when Baby blasted it during his visit. "The lookout..." Piccolo said dismayed. "It's destroyed again..." He said depressed but snapped himself out of it. "Hopefully the Sacred Water is still intact." He said as they went inside and started exploring.

Hercule searched the left side while Piccolo on the right and during their search they found Dende and Popo in the wings waiting. Dende attacked Piccolo but he easily managed to subdue the guardian while Hercule..."Pecking order!" Popo said as Hercule hid behind a piller. "Go away scary genie!" He said. Piccolo saw this and shook his head as he subdued Popo as well and Hercule peaked around.

"Yeah! That's right, fear the wrath of Hercule!" He said as Piccolo dragged him away and they found that the chamber of the Sacred Water was indeed intact. "Good, seems the explosion didn't reach here." He took the bottle and used it to purge Dende and Popo of the eggs inside them and after a few minutes of squirming they opened their eyes. "Oh Piccolo! It's great to see you again!" Dende said. "This is all my fault, if I just put up a stronger resistance against Baby this wouldn't have happened." Piccolo smiled. "It's alight Dende, there was nothing you could've done to prevent it, what matters now is getting this to the rest of the Earth." He said. "I think I can help with that..." A voice said as they all turned to see it's owner...

_Who is this mysterious person? What is their plan to restore the Earth to normal? Will Vegeta gain the power he needs to defeat Baby and how will the new Majuub fair against him? Find out next time on Dragonball GT!_

_I cannot say sorry enough for the long wait but with college about to start up again I wanted to get a new chapter out for you all before I became too busy! R&R please!_

_Until next time, later!_


	17. Chapter 16: A Plan On Two Worlds

_Bet you didn't think you'd get a new chapter so soon did ya? I've been looking at your reviews and it makes me so happy that all of you still remember my story and that you like it! It makes me smile I tell you. Anyway, on with the next chapter!_

_Last time on Dragonball GT..._

_With Baby's upgrade to SSJ4, Vegeta started taking a pounding but managed to buy him some time by burying Baby under some rubble and flew to Baby's ship to recover while back on Earth Piccolo and Hercule headed to the lookout to retrieve the Sacred Water and after mishaps involving the world champion it was located and secured while a new player has appeared to aid them and just when Baby was about to resume his search he came under attack from the newly formed Majuub!_

Chapter 16: A Plan On Two Worlds

Majuub flew down and stuck his blue tounge out at the embedded Baby. "How do you like me now?" He said as he grinned. Baby was not amused to say the least. "RAHHHHHH!" Baby said as he blasted himself out and looked at Majuub. "Think of what? That you look like a piece of bubble gum that got stretched out and has a face grafted onto it?" He said as he blasted Majuub's head off and his body fell to the ground.

"HA! Serves you right for mocking me!" Baby said as the body jumped up and ran at him kneeing him in the stomach and using his other foot sent him flying as his head regenerated. "Mocking you? I haven't even begun to yet!" Majuub said as he took off after Baby who stopped and the two began to exchange a flurry of punches and kicks as Majuub used his new elasticity to dilver punches to Baby from every angle and was actually managing to hurt Baby. "GAH!" Baby yelled as Majuub fired off a Super Kamehameha that sent Baby flying off into the city that was long since now abandoned to wich Majuub wasted no time in locating him.

* * *

Vegeta meanwhile was drawing his breath as Pan watched him recover and thought to herself. She got out of bed and was a bout to fly off when Vegeta looked at her. "You're going after Baby aren't you?" He said simply. Pan looked at Vegeta. "I can't stand all the harm that monster is doing inside my grandpa's body and I can't just sit here and do nothing!" She said. "But you haven't even gotten to Super Sayian and while normally I'd relish the idea and not care, I made a promise to keep you safe." Vegeta said in pain to which Pan mearly grinned. "Then have I got something to show you!" She said as he turned Super Sayian and flew off. Vegeta looked stunned for a moment. "Runs in the family..." He said bitterly.

* * *

On Earth Piccolo and Hercule turned to the new arrival. "Kabitokai!" Piccolo said as Kabitokai stepped out the shadows and shook Piccolo's hand. "I saw everything that was going on and I wanted to help!" Piccolo smiled. "Good, we need all the help we can get, first take the Sacred Water and go to Planet Vegeta and purify Gohan and the others first." He said as he handed the bottle to him.

"Alright, be back in a bit!" He said as he telaported. Piccolo then turned to Dende. "I noticed the Black Star Dragonballs are gone, where are they?" He asekd and Dende grimaced. "They're at Capsule Corp under heavy guard." He said. Piccolo then looked outwards. "Then I guess I need to make an appointment." He said as he flew off. "Hey! What about me? I can't get down from here!" Hercule called as he left and put his down. "Guess I'm stuck here..." He said sad.

* * *

Back in the city Majuub's battle with Baby was reaching fever pitch with both fighters not giving an inch but Baby still had energy to spare while was slowly getting tired. Majuub used his head tentacle to wrap itself around Baby's foot and swung him around and around hitting every building within reach before Baby shoots off a 10x Dark Kamehameha at Majuub, vaporizing him while Baby quickly regained his footing as the pink mist collected and reformed into himself breathing heavily but still capable of fighting.

"You seem to be getting tired, how about I end this!" Baby held his hands up and negative energy began to form the Revenge Spirit Bomb. _"Damnit! If I don't stop him before he gathers all the energy he needs I'm not sure if I'll be able to regenerate from this..." _Majuub thought to himself. Goku's mind had been remaining silent this whole time as the battle with Majuub progressed as he gathered his thoughts and inwardly grinned. _"Thanks Uub, you've bought me the time I needed..."_ He thought as he reached out and started wrestling control fro Baby. "WHAT?!" Baby said as he began to flail in pain. "NOT YOU AGAIN! WHY CAN'T YOU STAY DOWN?!" He said angerly.

_I told you your day was coming and now it's here!"_ Baby's eyes turned back to Goku's eyes as Baby fell onto the ground and the ball of energy dissipated. "Nooo! I'm not going to surrender this body to you! Not after all I've accomplished!" Baby said angrily and he wrestled with Goku's mind for control while Majubb looked on puzzled. "I'm honestly not sure who to root for, both their Kis are submerged in darkness..."

* * *

Back near Baby's ship, Kabitokai landed and started feeding the Sacred Water to Gohan, Videl, and Trunks and after spazing around for a few minutes they calmed down and one by one woke up. "Kabitokai? What's going on? Last thing I remember is Baby holding us captive..." Gohan asked. Kabitokai helped him up. "Later, right now I need to get back to Earth to help Piccolo restore the Earth to normal!" He said as he telaported back and Gohan looked around. "I feel a presence...Vegeta?" He said as he ran inside to behold the injured prince. "You look terrible" He said as he looked him over. Vegeta grunted. "Anything else you'd like to point out Mr. Obvious?" He said as the others came to join him...

* * *

Baby's battle with Goku's mind was getting intense with nether person wanting to give ground with the ground shaking all around them. "STAY. DOWN!" Baby said as he started pushing Goku's mind back and isolated him again after much effort as Baby's eyes returned to their regular color and stood up and looked at Majuub. "Sorry for keeping you waiting, roommates are never easy to kill."

Majuub became angry and steam came out of him. Baby grinned. "Yes. Now this body is now fully mine!" He said as he rushed Majuub and attacked him fiercely noticing he had gotten even stronger. _"Seem's Goku was putting more of a strain on resources than I thought..."_ He thought as he launched another 10x Dark Kamehameha at Majuub who was thrown into a mountain as Baby floated in front of him. "I do hope you understand you can't win." Baby said simply as Majuub expanded outwards and wrapped baby up and started squeezing. "No but I'm gonna try!" Majuub said grinning as Baby grunted in pain before using his energy to loosen Majuub's grip and shredded him to pieces.

"Time to end this!" Baby said as he fired off another 10x Dark Kamehameha and vaporized Majuub's remaining pieces causing Baby to grin. "Well that was entertaining, now to get back to-argh!" Baby said as he felt a pain in his body and looked down as he noticed a large burn mark on his chest. "Who...Why?" Baby said as he upwards to see Pan in her Super Sayian state. "Time for you to pay for abusing my grandpa's body and killing uncle Goten!" She said as charged Baby...

* * *

Back on Earth Piccolo landed outside the entrance to Capsule Corp as he heard the alarm sound and the doors lock down so he decided to blast his way through the doors and went into the main lobby. "Now where are those balls..." Piccolo said as he used his link to dragonballs to locate them. "There they are!" He said as he walked down the hallways fighting off robots designed to attack those with Ki signatures. "This might take awhile..." He said he fired off several Special Beam Cannons to destory the robots and continued on his way. After reaching the room where the Black Star Dragonballs were held he noticed several laser grids activate. _"I'll give it to Bulma, when she wants something out of your hands she makes sure."_ Piccolo mused as he went about carefully navigating the lasers and after several minutes and 3 regenerations of limbs later he grabbed the balls which were being held in a containment system to prevent them from being scattered around the galaxy and turned to leave with the balls in hand and once hegot back to the lookout he put the balls down and looked to Kabitokai.

"Can you manage one more trip?" He asked. "Sure!" He said affirmatively. "I need you to get Bulma and bring her back here. She's the only one who knows how to operate this thing." Piccolo said. "Alright, be back soon!" He said as he left for Baby's palace...

* * *

Back on Baby's ship Gohan was thinking things over. "I think I have an idea." He said as everyone looked at him. "I remember back when I was a teenager that we had to give Goku our energy in order for him to have the strength to defeat Broly and maybe we can do it again!" He said as he clasped his hands. Trunks looked at Vegeta who was already visibility unhappy that he was needing help. Trunks look at Gohan. "Where's Goten?" He asked. Gohan looked puzzled. "I have no idea Trunks. He might be out there still under Baby's control or hiding." He mused.

"I guess we'll have to figure it out later once Baby's taken care of cause without him everyone in theory should return to normal." Trunks sais as they all helped Vegeta up and circled around him and started giving him energy. Vegeta started bathing in the light of the energy as his enegry started to climb back up. "Soon it will be time to Round 3 Baby..." Vegeta said as he made a fist.

_It seems a plan is on the way, with help from Piccolo and Kabitokai the other Z-Warriors and more importantly Vegeta have a chance to bring down Baby once and for all. Did Baby actually get rid of Goku's mind or is he planning something else? Is Majuub truly gone and how will Pan fair against her grandfather? Find out next time on Dragonball GT!_

_No afterwards here, except that Bebi Goku is close to being wrapped up with my only problem being weather to let Baby live or die. If I let him live it gives Goku something to chase after as this story will be permanently altering his outlook or have him die like in the orginal series._

_Let me know what you think!_

_Until then, later!_


	18. Chapter 17: The Beginning Of The End

_Welcome back everyone! Sorry about not updating in awhile, had my SAT, birthday, father in the hospital, etc. It's just been crazy but here's a new chapter for you! Enjoy!_

_Last time on Dragonball GT..._

_Things were getting intense as a plan hatched by Piccolo and Kabitokai to restore the denizens of Eath to their natural state was underway while on New Planet Vegeta, Baby had defeated Majuub after winning an intense battle with Goku's mind that decided to try again to reclaim his body only to face a new adversary in the form of Super Sayian Pan who has appeared to challenge here grandfather all the while Vegeta with the help of the other warriors freed form Baby's control gave to their energy to power him back up to full..._

Chapter 17: The Beginning Of The End

Pan had a fire in her eyes as she charged Baby who still recovering from his fight with Uub was caught completely off-guard and was pelted by ki blasts form the young demi-sayian. Baby became annoyed by this new development and rushed to meet her as he and Pan blazed across the battefield firing off ki blasts, kamehameha as well as it's dark equivalent with nether showing signs of slowing down. "Let my grandpa's body go!" Pan shouted as she broke the exchange of blasts and started slamming into him with a flurry of fists causing Baby to hack up blood. "NEVER!" Baby responded as he backhanded Pan hard and sent her flying into the ground skidding as she did as Baby recovered from the blows and appeared before Pan using Instant Transmission with his arms crossed.

"Give up child. With Goku's strength at that of a Super Sayian 4 and yours at the level of a Super Sayian 2 you never had a chance." Pan grimaced knowing he was right but she knew that her grandpa would never give up and nether will she and she fired off a kamehameha at Baby who in his gloating was engulfed by the wave and sent hurdling back with some scuffs on his outfit to show for it. "Hehehehe..." He said with his head lowered. Pan looked at Baby like he was crazy. "What's so funny?" She said as she got ready for another attack. "Don't you see?" Baby said as he lifted up his head revealing not even so much as a scratch. "I've only been fighting with 20% of my power which was more than enough to send Vegeta running scared and that Uub fellow." He leans his head in as he mocks her.

"So what in hell makes you think YOU'LL fair any better than they did?!" Pan clenched her fists. "I may not be able to beat you but if I beat up my grandpa enough his body will give out and you'll have to leave it!" She said as she fired up her ki and rushed Baby head on...

* * *

Meanwhile inside Baby's palace Bulma was watching the battle unfold. "I know you can defeat this money Lord Baby!" She cheared as Kabitokai appeared behind her and hit her neck causing her to fall down asleep. "I apologize but this is the only way you'll cooperate." He said solomly as they left and arrived back on the lookout. "Here she is, give me the sacred water so I can cure her." Kabitokai said as Piccolo gave the bottle to him and placed a drop on her lips causing her to shake violently and spasm but soon went still and her eyes fluttered open.

"Huh...What happened to me? Last I remember was being held captive by Baby." Piccolo helped her up. "It's a long story. Long and short of it is Baby's taken over the entire Earth and we need your help to fix it." Bulma then gave Piccolo a determined look on her face. "Just tell me how I can hurt that parasite." She said as Piccolo thought to himself. _"She's acting more like Vegeta everyday." _"You built a container to house the black star dragonballs so that even if they were used the planet wouldn't explode and the only one who can operate it is you." He stated. "Well if I designed it then memory loss or not I should be able to work this thing." She got to work as Piccolo looked at New Planet Vegeta. "Just a little longer..." She said.

* * *

Vegeta looked around and while his past self would be disgusted at the way he was receiving help from halfbloods he had to admit that in the time since he'd come to reorganize they had their uses and could be helpful at times. The red flare of his ki was starting to swell and felt himself slowly being restored to normal and even surpassing his previous limits but he had to wonder if it would be enough to stop Baby once and for all. The ring of friends soon broke and Vegeta powered up to full and clenshed his fists. "It's time to end this baby..." He said as he flew off while Gohan looked at Trunks who was looking down.

"What's wrong Trunks? With Vegeta at full power again we can win this thing." He said as he placed a hand on Trunks' shoulder. "Yeah...But I can't help but feel like something's wrong that I did something." He said as Gohan gave him a warm smile. "Whatever it was, it was Baby who did it not you." He said as they all sat down drained from transferring their energy...

* * *

Powering up to 40% Baby charged at Pan who was now starting to look worse for wear but nevertheless refused to give in. "Why, Won't, You, DIE?!" Baby said fustrated as he launched punch after punch but Pan avoided them all and fought back with her own still managing to hit him and bruse him a bit. "This is starting to become VERY annoying!" Baby said angrily as he punched Pan in the gut causing her to fall over in pain.

"That's more like it! On the ground begging for mercy!" He said laughing as Pan became even more furious casuing her power level to soar higher as she recovered and slammed her fist into Baby's jaw sending him reeling. "WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU BESMIRCH MY GLROIOUS FACE?!" Baby said now really pissed off but Pan only responded by firing three kamehamehas at Baby who only thanks to quick timing was able to avoid them but one still managed to graze him. "Gahhhh!" Baby said as his anger reached critical mass.

"That's it! Now you die!" He lifted his hands in the air and a pink mist collected into the Revenge Spirit Bomb but it was even bigger in mass than ever. "Feel the wrath of the Tuffle people!" He said as he launched it at Pan. "You think this will stop me Baby? Well you're wrong!" She said as she grabbed it and started pushing back but the ball of energy refused to budge and was slowly but surely sapping her strength. "I won't fail you grandpa..."

* * *

Back on the lookout Bulma had gotten the device containing the Black Star Dragonballs to work and summoned Ultimate Shenron since due to the balls not being able to scatter they were never able to be turned to stone. "WHAT IS YOUR WISH? SPEAK NOW AND I SHALL GRANT IT." He said as he hovered over the lookout. Piccolo spoke to the dragon. "We wish that the people infected by the person Baby to be purified by the Sacred Water!" "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." The Sacred Water rose up into the air and the jar shattered as the pieces were energized with cleansing light and scattered all over the earth creating a mist causing people the world over to clutch over in pain but soon afterwards returned to normal albeit knocked out due to the pain of the eggs inside them dissolving. The remaining pieces flew towards New Planet Vegeta and the others on to lookout began feeling a huge power emanating from the planet that was full of rage.

"Baby doesn't seem to pleased." Piccolo said smirking. "FAREWELL." The dragon spoke as Bulma quickly operated the device to suck the Black Star Dragonballs back into the contentment and after several minutes of bouncing around the glow dimmed and returned to normal. _"We've done all we can. Let's just hope it was enough..." _Piccolo thought to himself.

* * *

Vegeta felt a power spike coming a few miles away and immediately turned course towards the energy. "Seems Baby is having a tantrum, look's like it time for me to cool him off..." He said as he left. Pan meanwhile was struggling against the energy ball that threatened to envelop her but tapping into her reserves she found the strength to push the ball back and started gathering more speed until eventually she pushed the ball away and into the atmosphere where it exploded harmlessly. Pan grinned at Baby.

"Is that all?" She said smugly. Baby was furious at this, despite all his best efforts to defeat the brat she still managed to get under his skin make make him look like a fool! His body began to bulk up almost as if lost in a rage-induced trance. "You've forced me to do this! It's your fault!" Baby said as he shot out waves of energy that cut into Pan's skin causing her to clutch it in shock as Baby's aura fired up turning red. "KAIOKEN TIMES 1,000!" He shouted as he rushed Pan faster than she could see and started wailing on her with no mercy and while she kept trying to recover Baby just knocked her back down again and after a combanation of punches, kicks to the gut, and kamehamehas Pan skidded to the ground in a bloody mess with blood dripping down her face and her limbs feeling numb. Baby grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up.

"NOW DO YOU SEE CHILD? You can never hope to beat me! NEVER!" He said as he threw her into a the ground and prepared a double x10 kamehameha and pan just looked at him completely drained. "Grandpa...Don't give up..." She said and tried to move but was unable to. "x10 DARK KAMEHAME-" He was suddenly shot in the face momentarly blinding him causing his shot to go wild and obliterate a nearby city. He quickly recovered and looked around. "WHO DID THAT?!" "I bleave that would be me." The attacker said as he floated down in front of Baby.

"VEGETA!" Baby said as he grit his teeth. Vegeta only smiled. "Glad to see you still remember me. Now remember this!" He said as he heald out his hand and unleashed a telekinetic blast that sent Baby flying away form him and Pan. He came over to her and crouched near her. "Vegeta..." She said as he nodded. "Rest now Pan, I'll get Kakarot back." He said as Baby approached Vegeta who responded to his approach by flaring his aura at Baby and glaring at him. "This has gone on long enough Baby, time for this to end!" He said as the winds swept behind them indicating the planet knew this would be their final confrontation...

_The people of Earth and New Planet Vegeta have been restored to nornal thanks to the power of the Black Star Dragonballs and Vegeta is posed for a final confrontation with the Tuffle tyrant Baby. Who will come out on top? One thing is for sure, whoever does will decide the fate of both Earth and New Planet Vegeta. Find out next time on Dragonball GT..._

_Finally I get a new chapter done and with all the craziness that's been going on in my life I'm surprised but I hope you enjoy and that the finale is about to begin so R&R please and would love to hear your thoughts on how I should procead going forward once this story is done!_

_Until next time, later!_


	19. Chapter 18: The Mightest Super Sayian 4

_Here we are again with a new chapter! Yes this is the final confrontation with Vegeta and Baby but this fic won't be ending just yet, we still need to deal with the repercussions of Baby's invasion but now let's continue! Also I'm sorry for not updating sooner but my dad passed away on August 3rd so it hasn't exactly endeared me to make this story priority._

_Last time on Dragonball GT..._

_With Kabiotkai's help the remaining Z-Fighters managed to free Bulma from Baby's control and using the power of the Black Star Dragonballs was able to disperse the Sacred Water over the Earth and New Planet Vegeta. Meanwhile Pan in her newly acquired Super Sayian form faught Baby with all her might and even managed to hurt him but even so she was unable to put him down and just as Baby was about to dilver the finishing blow she was saved By Vegeta who has powered up past his previous limits and the stage is set for the final battle..._

Chapter 18: The Mightiest Super Sayian 4

Vegeta and Baby launched themselves at each other each making contact with the other's face causing each other to fly back. "HOW?! I was mopping the floor with your face last time!" Baby shouted as he nursed his face. Vegeta mearly grinned. "I guess you forgot that we sayians grow stronger with each near death occurrence and with all of our recent encounters I've powered up quite a bit. NOW LET'S CONTINUE!" Vegeta said as he slammed into Baby's stomach and elbowed him into the ground sending him all the way into and out of the cliff they were on. Recovering quickly Baby floated up and wiped the blood dribbling off his chin.

"You dare to damage my face?! You'll pay for this Vegeta!" Baby yelled angerily which caused Vegeta to grin as he charge forth and began a mercless assualt on Baby, punching him in the stomach multiple times and ending his combo with a Final Shine attack sending Baby flying through the air before his using his ki to stop himself and chuckle. "I'm impressed Vegeta, look at you now. You've finally surpassed your rival only it doesn't matter." He said as Vegeta telaported in front of him. "I'll prove that once you've evacuated his body." Baby just laughed even harder. "LEAVE? Why would I leave when I hold the ultimate trump card? As long as I stay inside Goku's body you won't risk killing him so attack me all you want but the only one feeling the blow your attacks is poor Goku." He snickered.

Vegeta simply responded by slapping Baby's face hard with his right hand. "Only cowards use a shield to fight their battle for them. Some king you turned out to be." He said causing Baby to lose control of himself as his red aura flared up yet again. "I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND BE INSULTED BY A PRIMATE!" He said as he rammed Vegeta and knocked him back as he fired one kamehameha after another at Vegeta who unprepared for the barge was pushed to the ground and after it ended was lying in the center of a crater as Baby flew towards him and pooling his strength together flew torwards him and locked elbows with the enraged tyrant. They both then disappeared as blows were exchanged across the planet causing it to quake in the wake of their awesome might.

* * *

Pan slowly opened her eyes as she watch Vegta fought Baby with all his might and lifted herself up as they both disappeared. "Be careful Vegeta..." She said quietly as she felt Gohan and the others approach her. As Gohan landed she hugged her father tightly which caught him by surprise but hugged her back regardless. "Dad, do you think Grandpa is gonna be okay?" She asked quietly. Gohan was stern-faced. "I don't know Pan. We just have to have faith that Vegeta will do the right thing." He said as she looked at Trunks.

"Did you tell them yet?" She asked as Trunks looked around rather confused. "Tell them what?" He asked. Pan started welling up tears. "That Uncle Goten is dead and you killed him." She said solemnly. Everyone looked at Trunks. "When did I do this?" He asked starting to panic that she just said he killed his best friend since childhood.

"It was when you were under Baby's control. Uncle Goten tried his hardest not to hurt you but you took advantage of that fact and beat him to a pulp then obliterated him." She said as she went to hug him. Trunks was dumfounded, he had just killed his beat friend, granted it was while his body was under the control of someone else but it didn't exactly make the pain any easier as he fell to his knees his face drained of color and expression as Gohan came over and laid his hand on Trunk's shoulder.

"It's alright Trunks, we probably did a lot of things while under Baby's control that we aren't proud of. The thing we can do right now though is help Vegeta finish this fight and we can revive Goten with the dragonballs after this is done and over with."

Just then a pink swirling cloud appeared overhead and formed into Majuub who with his current apperance shocked the Z-Fighters present. "Kid Buu?! Here?!" They all said as they got ready to fight but Majuub held his hands out. "Don't! It's me Uub!" He said as they sat confused at his changed appearance. Finally after a minute Trunks broke the silence. "Then why do you look like Kid Buu?" He asked as they all lended him their undivided attention.

"Mr. Buu fused with me so that we would have a chance against baby and we've become one once again." He said. Gohan and the others let down their guard. "I guess that would explain things but shouldn't you be helping Vegeta?" He asked. Majuub frowned at that. "Baby's power has grown massively and in his current fit of anger his power has increased fivefold. I wouldn't be able to make a dent in him." He said as he sat on the ground as the others looked into the sky. "Good luck Vegeta." Is what could be summed up with their thoughts.

* * *

Back on the lookout Piccolo, Kabitokai, and Dende were sensing the fight unfold. "Their power is all over the place, if unchecked it could destroy the whole planet..." Kabitokai said as they felt the exchange of blows. "Indeed, but Vegeta's power has increased as well, let's just hope that it will be enough to defeat Baby." Piccolo grimised. "What's going on? Someone tell me what's happening! Is my granddaughter okay?" Hercule said bouncing between the two trying to pry an answer out of the former guradian of the earth and Supreme Kai. "Her energy is weak but stable." Kabitokai sensed as Hercule breathed a sigh of relief. "Come back to me safely Pan..." He thought.

* * *

In a sub-dimension between spaces Vegeta and Baby exchanged blows with the other with nether giving an inclination that they were getting tired with various Dark Kamehamehas and Final Shines to back it up until they ended up on Earth in West City where they flew away form each other and observed their surroundings.

"West City?!" They both said with surprise as Vegeta fired off another Final Shine while Baby was distracted and was thrown into the nearest ocean with Vegeta in pursuit but Baby recovered and telaported behind Vegeta and kicked him in the back sending him into the ocean instead but Vegeta flew back up as they resumed their exchange of fists. "My followers! Give me your energy so that I may destroy this pest once and for all!" He said out-loud but he felt no energy come. "What's going on here?! Why am I not getting their hatred? What have you done?!" He asked. Vegeta grinned. "Like I care but if it hurts you then I'm all for it!" He said as they broke the lock they were in and telaported once again to a rocky landscape where they separated again.

"I know this place..." Vegeta said as he thought back to his first battle with Goku. "Hehehehe, brings back memories doesn't it Vegeta? This is where I shall mark your tomb!" Baby said as he flared his aura again and his right arm became engulfed in ki and flew towards Vegeta which expanded to become a dragon but it was green and it's eyes were pure blue as it raced towards Vegeta who managed to dodge in the nick of time but he was cut badly on his right arm and he was beginning to lose feeling in it. Baby turned around and watched with glee as he saw Vegeta grip his right arm. "I may have missed ut it seems to have crippled you so allow me to make it worse!" He said as he fired ki blasts at Vegeta while he himself flew towards Baby and using his good arm smashed it into Baby's face who flew into a rock face and was imbedded there as Vegeta floated to the ground.

Baby blasted himself out and floated up in the sky. "That's it! This time you die!" He said as he began to gather energy into his palms each forming an orb of energy which he compressed into a larger ball. "Double Dark Kamehameha!" He said as he fired off the blast towards Vegeta. "FINAL SHINE!" Vegeta shouted as he fired his own blast at the approaching wave of energy locking the beams into a stalemate. Baby cackled with glee. "Isn't this familiar Vegeta? Except this time will have a different outcome!" He said as he applied more energy and pushed the wave further down and Vegeta's beam began to be beaten back but Vegeta responded by pouring more energy in as well forcing them to be even once again.

* * *

Back on the lookout everyone could feel the struggle between the two great powers. "This is bad Piccolo. Vegeta's losing too much power and it's taking all he has just to break even!" Dende said. Piccolo grimaced when suddenly he suddenly got an idea! "Hercule, can you ask everyone to give their energy to Vegeta? It might be our only chance!" He said urgently. "Sure! You can count on me!" Hercule said as Piccolo concentrated. _"King Kai! Can you hear me?" _

On the planet of the Grand Kai, King Kai was busy training the fighters of the North Quadrant for the next tournament when hhe received Piccolo's message. "Take five guys, I have a call I need to take." He said as he dismissed them. _"This is King Kai here! What do you need?" _He said to Piccolo. _"We need to patch Hercule through to the people of Earth, Vegeta is losing power fast and he needs a power boost to defeat Baby!" _Piccolo said back. _"You got it! One mass telepathy call coming up!" _King Kai said and soon it was ready, Piccolo looked at Hercule. "It's all up to you now." He said as he placed his hand on Hercule's shoulders as he nodded and began.

"People of Earth! This is the world champion Hercule! I am currently engaged inbattle along with my apprentice against an evil tyrant known as Baby who wants to enslave you all so imagine yourself giving both of us your energy and we're currently in the wastelands outside West City!" Hercule said as the people hearing his voice eager to give support to the man who defeated both Cell and Majin Buu raised up their hands to the sky and immediately felt weak and tired as their energy rushed towards it's destination and even on New Planet Vegeta they heard and they along with the Z-Warriors poured their energy towards Vegeta.

* * *

Meanwhile Vegeta was losing strength and ground to Baby and if something wasn't done soon this battle wasn't gonna end well for him. "THIS IS THE FATE OF ALL WHO DEFY ME! DIE SAYIAN FILTH!" Baby said as he poured all his energy into the attack to overwhelm Vegeta and his beam pushed Vegeta's back and about to overtake it when Vegeta felt a surge of energy and a warmth that he hadn't felt before and grinned.

"This is where it ends Baby! X50 FINAL SHINE!" Vegeta's beam began to overtake Baby's and glowed a bright white while Baby began to panic. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED! THIS CANNOT BE HOW IT ENDS!" He screamed as the beam overtook Baby and vanished in the beam as it head into outer space where it exploded in a white hot glow before fading out of existence. Back on Earth, Vegeta stumbled around feeling like his legs were made of stone but he looked at the sun and smiled a bit but he felt a faint power level not far from him and using his energy he flew to the source of the power and was shocked to find Baby sprawled out on the ground, bruised, blood all over, unconscious, and reverted into his base form. He landed beside him and looked him over silently.

* * *

Inside Goku's body something was taking place. "This is all wrong! I had the body of the strongest Sayian in the universe and I still lost! Well, I guess I better get out of here and regroup, maybe try to take over Vegeta's body..." Baby thought to himself. "I won't allow that." A voice said as Baby looked towards the sound of the voice. "Whose there?!" He asked. The figure stepped out of the shadows revealing Goku but clad in a gray and red outfit. "I bleave you're under the assumption I'm just gonna let you leave well I'm sorry but you're not going anywhere." He said as he turned Super Sayian and charged Baby and began to pound on him mercilessly and while Baby tried to fight back he was still too tired from fighting Vegeta and while Goku was fresh and ready for battle and thus the Tuffle parasite had no chance against the onslaught that Goku brought upon him and after some time Baby was grasping his arm and on his knees. "You, you can't do this! I control you!" He said. "Goku" merely laughed. "As you can see my body is unconscious so you have no control over me and it's time I gave you some payback for all you've done." He said as he prepared a Kamehameha and annihilated the thought construct of Baby.

"No one is gonna abuse my body ever again..." He remarked as he vanished.

* * *

Suddenly Goku's body began to convulse and a bump appeared on his back as a silver bean jumped out of his body and began to bounce away but Vegeta looked and saw Goku revert to what he used to be before Baby took control and chased after Baby and shot a barrage of Ki beams at Baby which caused him to revert to his true form. "You're not getting away Baby!" Vegeta pooled all his energy together and unleashed a devastating explosion that engulfed Baby. "GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed out as every part of him was annihilated and as the light faded Vegeta reverted to his base form no longer sensing Baby's signature anywhere and went to check on Goku as Piccolo, Dende, Kaibitokai, and Hercule appeared beside them. Hercule looked around at the devastation caused. "So...Is it over?" He asked. Vegeta simply gave him a thumbs up.

_And so the threat of Baby has passed but the repercussions of his actions still linger and what of Goku? Is he still the Sayian we all know and love or has his time trapped his own body changed him? The threat may have passed but the aftermath is yet to come. Find out what happens next time on Dragonball GT..._

_Phew! I hope everyone enjoyed the final battle between Vegeta and Baby! I ultimately decided to kill Baby off but depending if I choose to expand this story to encompass other parts of GT we may see a return of the Tuffle king but we still have the repercussions of this story to deal with ! So for now please R&R and tell me what you thought of the battle!_

_Until next time, later!_


	20. Chapter 19: Aftermath And What's To Come

_Welcome back folks and WOW! Thanks for all the kind reviews everyone! It really makes me feel a lot better! Well I won't keep ya waiting!_

_Last time on Dragonball GT..._

_Using power directed from King Kai, Vegeta was able to topple the mad Tuffle Baby and obliterated him down to the last cell but Baby's brief reign has left scars upon the other Z-Warriors in particular Goku..._

Chapter 19: Aftermath

Vegeta watched silently as Dende telaported to his location with help from Piccolo and began to heal Goku and after a few minutes all of his injuries were healed and vanished. He then stood up to face Vegeta. "I've done all I can, the rest is on his own." He said as they all waited for Goku to awake. Not a word was spoken for several minutes wen Goku's eyes fluttered open and fired off a few ki blasts before jumping and landing a few feet away. "Where is he?!" He asked in a dazed state of mind. Vegeta spoke rather briefly. "He's gone Kakarot evaporated in the sun where he can never come back now stand down!" He said as Goku still looked around confused but came to the conclusion that Vegeta was telling the truth and sat down tired. "Thanks Vegeta...I'm sorry I couldn't protect all of you." He said as he lowered his head to which Vegeta grinned. "Like I needed your help to defeat that parasite. With this new power and ability I've reclaimed my throne as the prince of all Saiyans and defeated him and it look's like you have some training to do if you want to hope to even catch up to me not that it matters much." He said as he flew off to the lookout.

Goku looked at Dende sternly. "I'm sorry for all the damage I caused Dende." He said with great remorse and Dende put his hand on Goku's shoulders. "It's alright Goku. You weren't in control of your body we all were but it's thank to Vegeta that we were able to defeat Baby and free Earh from his control." He said but Goku continued his stern look. "You're right Dende but that doesn't change the fact that I let myself get controlled by him, he played mind games with me, turning me into a tool to be used by evil. I can't allow that that happen ever again, I won't be used to hurt my family or those I care about." He said as he too flew off as Dende looked at Kabitokai. "I think his time controlled by Baby has left a rather negative impact on him." He said as he watched Goku fly off. "Indeed so. I just hope he works out his problems and soon in-case something happens." Kabitokai said as they telaported to New Planet Vegeta.

* * *

Back on New Planet Vegeta Gohan, Trunks, Majuub, and Pan were celebrating over the defeat of Baby on Earth. "I knew father could do it!" Trunks said happily. "Yeah, good Job Vegeta." Gohan said as Pan looked at the others happy but at the same time sad. "If only Uncle Goten were here to see this." She said as her father comforted her. "Don't worry Pan, like I said we can bring him back with the dragonballs." He said as he gave her a hug when Kabitokai showed up. "Sorry it took so long guys but everyone's gathered on the lookout." He said as he telaported everyone and not a few seconds later they appeared. "Pan!" Hercule said as he ran to his granddaughter and enveloped her in a big hug. "Granddad, you're embarrassing me!" She said as he continued to hug her when he looked at Majuub. "It's that evil Buu!" He said as he grabbed Pan and ran for cover when Piccolo grabbed his shoulder. "He's different. I can't sense any malice coming from him." Majubb smiled. "Yeah, I know I look different from the last time you saw me but me and Mr. Buu have fused and become one again except this time I plan to use his powers to defend the Earth!" He said defiantly. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at that as Gohan went up to Dende. "Hey Dende, have you seen dad? Is he okay?" He asked and Dende turned his head away slightly almost as if ashamed. "Your dad's fine Gohan but he's not exactly back to normal. He thinks that even though it was Baby controlling his actions he still blames himself for allowing himself to be controlled and manipulated." He said. Gohan tried to reassure Dende. "Dad's a gentle soul so naturally he feels responsible for his actions even though it wasn't him at the time. I can't even begin to imagine what it was like being forced to watch those he cared about and friends praise the person who stole his life and body and being unable to do anything about it I mean I don't remember what happened while we were under Baby's control but I guess dad wasn't as lucky."

* * *

As Vegeta flew to the lookout he began to think. _"I meant what I said but Kakarot doesn't seem like himself, like something's changed. Whatever it is he better get over it and fast, once I've learned to master my new SSJ4 abilites I plan to finally finish our match all those years ago." _He thought as he landed on the lookout where everyone was already gathered. "So what's our next plan of action?" He asked Gohan. "Vegeta! Well, I guess we should try and undo the harm Baby's done including bringing back Goten. We'll start gathering the dragonballs in a bit, just want to get caught up and make sure everyone is accounted for." He said as he looked at everyone as Vegeta went to Bulma, Bra, and Trunks. "Glad to see you made it back in one piece." She said as Vegeta grinned. "As if there was any doubt." He said as while he wouldn't say it in front of everyone but he was glad to see his family again.

* * *

Goku flew to some forests nearby and landed in the middle, under the shade of a tree and breathed out slowly. "Can't believe I did that to so many people and cause so much misery. "_Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."_ A dark voice whispered in his ear. "Who was that?" He asked as he looked around. _"Who am I? What a stupid question. If you don't know who I am then you're even more clueless than I thought. How I could be related to you confounds the mind."_ Goku didn't take too kindly to the voice that was now insulting him. "Stop dancing around the question and answer!" He said as the animals scurried away frightened. _"This is just too easy. You get riled up just because someone doesn't give you a direct answer or can't be solved by fighting but because I'm feeling nice I'll tell you..." _Goku's eyes widened as the voice gave him his answer and birds flew off as if leaving the scene of something tragic.

_Sorry for the short chapter, it's really to just make a bookend for THIS story and leave it on a cliffhanger. Thanks to everyone for sticking around and reviewing this story! It really means a lot to me and I've decided to redo the entirety of Dragonball GT based on this particular version of events and what's coming next will indeed be an original saga not seen in DBGT and going by the end I think you have a good idea what it will be._

_Until next time, later! But as something to help make up for the short chapter here's a preview of the next story!_

_Next time on Dragonball GT: Baby has been defeated and peace restored to the Earth as it has been 5 months since Baby's invasion but no one has seen Goku in that time, Vegeta has continued his training to master his new SSJ4 state and Goku's family has returned to their normal lives without Goten who has decided to train in Other World incase something like Baby were to ever come and threaten Earth and has forgiven Trunks. Pan has also been training to harness her new Super Sayian state and help defend the world. It is a time of peace and prosperity for the Z-Fighters but soon a new threat will arise not from the outside but within!_

_Dragonball GT: The Dark Goku Saga!_


End file.
